THE NEW LIFE OF THE DEAD
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: Walk through and see through the eyes of Dante Shepard and how he survives this whole new world along with his bros and sisters cause sometime it pays to be weird in the land of the undead.
1. Chapter 1

**3 years after Z DAY**

**HELLO TELL ME IF THIS IS GOOD OR BAD I NEED ALL OPINIONS VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER**

"The sun it use to symbolize the start of a good morning a new day with new opportunities but all that changed after Z DAY. "An as soon as you see or feel that sun on yo face it means it's time to fight again. "Who am I?

"Am one of the few many groups who are there still fighting"" just when he was about to finish his sentence a girl with crimson brown hair said" are you done with that yet" almost that person you just heard was was friend a member of my group or in my language my sister. "Listen to anyone who's still out there my name is Dante Shepard I am on the hollywood sign in LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA I am broadcasting on any and all available radio frequency,I will be everyday from 4:00 pm to 5:00 pm. "Me an my group can provide u with food, shelter, and above all protection this is Dante Shepard if your hearing this do not give up you are the resistance you are the cure and you are not alone .

He put the radio back in his pack and he looked at what became at one of the famous city's on the planet and how it became a wasteland a deep voice came from the from the gmc Yukon they arrived in. "You ready"" yeah im good" the man appeared to be 6.2 and had the hat from red steel 2 he also had blood red hair that matched his red eyes as he started the car you could hear them coming they rushed in the truck and floored it. After driving 4 half an hour they found a gas station they hadn't notice untill now the other girl that was with them had pink hair and red eyes and she was about 5.9 and her breast were double D cup plus you could even see her rose tattoo she had on her front lower right side of her stomach. Just when they were about to enter they heard moans"" yo Murdock whispered Dante how many" he put his ear on the ground and said" a dozen"" ok get ready. Dante readed his two musashi swords Murdock got his tonfa swords Carrie readied her sniper but it was way different cause it had a silencer and Laura got her machete and celtic steel neck knives fired up ready.

"First lets get them out the store we need noise but not to much noise ""better make it fast cause we got more heading this way said Murdock "how long" 30 min" k here whats gonna happen Laura u still got that i pod we found last week"" yeah"" put on the highest volume second get on the roof of that Macdonald's and scout to how far them are got it Murdock when they come out. "I know what comes next exclaimed Murdock! "ok" the 4 put their fist together and said"" let's rock em YA -HA everyone else yaha !

Everyone got in place Dante gave Laura a peace sign right that was the go signal Laura the first song that was on their it was PARTY ROCK ANTHEM them quickly heard and headed limping as fast as they could as soon as they were all out Murdock and Dante leaped out. Dante sticked his in one from the bottom and threw it on 2 that were close by and gave them a good hard soccer kick to the head ,Murdock spun the blades and was able to get three" hey Murdock yelled Dante i finally know why theses guys limp so much" why dmc (nickname stands for devil may cry ) they all got there dicks bitten when they got infected. I mean look at this guy" "Carrie heard the conversation and looked at one" "oh my fucking god it's true.

As they were laughing one was coming behind Dante but got a good taste of celtic steel Dante smiled scarily" thank you. They entered the station Laura said" "grab everything that doesn't smell like dog crap "Carrie phoned Dante and said" "hurry up by the look of it we go 10 minutes" "right get down from there sis right everybody west side (means walk fast talk fast ). Once they started the car all food and requires were strapped down driving for an hour they arrived at their two story mansion the gate was closed a came voice from the intercom" "none shall pass unless u are worthy who are u" am the dude playing the dude disguised as another dude said Dante .

The big black titanium gates opened inside was a man around 18 his name was ALLEN" yo guys whats the damage. Truth be told they had enough food to last them a year but like Murdock said supplies are scarce these days after the food was put up an alarm ringed signaling it was 7:00 all the windows and doors had slide iron everyone put theirs up and after they checked weapon management. Got enough bullets for the ak-47" my snipers looking good "everyone was just saying random stuff until Dante said" hay guys am gonna hit the hay" his room was next to a balcony that let moonlight in as he drifted away thoughts of wondering how and why and what events led them to where they are today?

**SO HERE IT IS HOPE IT WASN'T TO I AM LEGEND AND WHAT NOT JUST TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL OH YEAH GUY WHO MADE THE END IS NIGH THANX FOR VINCE CANT WAIT TO READ NEXT CHAPTER **


	2. Oc sheet

**OCS**

Name:Dante Shepard

Age: 16

Nationality : Black mix with White

Height:6foot

Weight:129 pounds

Sexuality:straight

Apperance:slim but muscular eyes are brown

Piercings/Scars/Tattos:scar on his chest in the form of an x

Hair color: black with gray zigzags on the left side

Hair style: hair goes down to the bottom of his neck has it tied up like (thor from jyu oh sei on the final episode

Clothing: black sweats with 2 gray lines on each side red short sleeved shirt

Clothing: he has a blue short sleeved nike shirt black pants with some kind of straps on the side and black converse with some white and fingerless gloves tha have metal plating on both knuckels .

Personiality:Dante is adhd so he never thinks but he always thimking about everyone else even during times like this he can't even bear the sight of someone hurting a women so if do at the moment your dead he always has something crazy or stupid to say to keep the group spirits up there are 3 ways to anger him #1 talk about his family #2 try to hurt his brothers and sisters #3 if you think about mistreating or hurt a female he'll beat you to hell.

History:Dante had alittle brother but died 2 years after he was born dante parents wanted to stay together for him but they divorced when he turned 6 but when he moved in with his mother his cousin Ryan Central moved in with them he was actually like an older brother to dante he believed in him more than anybody should beileve . When he met murdock he was 11 they tried to kill each other (alledgeedly) they both said seeing as how that didnt work they became friends and been rocking ever since . One day dante met a delinquent at the school he use to go to the kidd sliced his chest giving him a scar on his chest just when he was about to finish him dante was able to get hits on him he made his eye bleed. After that incedent he was sent to live with his father for the summer in california los father trained both military and police recruits he wished he could forget that summer once he came back from that he was transfered to the same school murdock and carrie went to and ryan had gone to university at houston . Dante was branded as one of the weird kids but that didn't stop him from being himself or murdock and carrie for likeing him and hanging out.

Weapon school: a bat and power drill

Main weapon: 2 musashi swords

Secondary weapon: bow an arrow

location during out break: in the gym with carrie

Name: Carrie Wilder

Age: 16

Nationality:white and chinesse

Height:5.5

Weight: 101pounds

Sexuality: straight

Apperance: is skinny but can do a lot has splendid curves her breast are 78cm

Piercings/Scars/Tattos:none

Hair color:crimson brown

Hair style: goes to the top of her chest but has it in pigtails

Clothing:yellow shirt and black basketball shorts

Clothing:black hoodie with tan shoulder pads and dark blue mini skirt with white sleveless shirt and low heel shoes

Personality: when you look at her you think she's girly girl but she's a major tomboy but get's to angry sometime she always treat dante like little kid but with murdock it like ( tadashi and aikian) meaning he pisses her off.

History:Carrie was adopted into a rich family after she turned 3 she had to learn everything to be a lady archery,horse riding,cooking,knitting,and violin playing one day carrie ran off and ran into dante when she was 5 he brought out the kid inside her much to her parents dismay but they couldn't tell either of them that they couldn't see each other . After she became 10 they told her she had an arranged marriage he thought she was unruly and he pist her off she told her parents they told her if she dosen't she'll be disowned she wouldn't see them until the day of the marriage . One day she was attacked but 2 men saved her murdock and dante she didn't like murdock the first time she saw him bu they learned to get along.

Weapon school: metal pole

Main weapon: sniper rifle

Secondary weapon: grenades and swiss combat knive

Location during outbreak:in the gym with dante

Name:Murdock Nicholas

Age:17

Nationality:white

Height: 6.2

Weight:143 pounds

Sexuality:straight

Apperance:is tall and physicaly fit has red eyes so intimades everyone

Piercings/Scars/Tattos:lots of scars on his body from lots of fights

Hair color:blood red

Hair style:has bangs above his eyebrows hair falls to his ear (has hair like hibari)

Clothing:white buttoned down shirt black pants black shoes

Clothing:white shirt with smiley face slevees black and redblack pants with chains on both sides with red steel2 hat

Personality : dosen't talk to people he don't know and is sometimes antisocial loves fighting

History:murdock has faternal twin who he gets along will well thier father had killed thier mother after he finished her he tried to kill them murdock saw heard what he was plotting he got his sister and they both ran away to dallas once they were there murdock and his sister were almost molested but was saved buy a cop they told her what happened . When he became 10 thier father had found them but was stopped buy the cop who took them in after there father was taken to prison he found something in his fathers bag tonfas that had extended blades at the end murdock soon became a fighter promising himself to never be weak again . One day when he was walking from his school he bumped into dante he told him to apoligze but dante told him they started to fight he didn't bring his weapons with him so it was afist fight after 15 minutes they both stared at the sky murdock said hey whats you name Dante shepard u mur uhhum Murdock nicholas seeing as to how neither would win the fight they stopped and they respected each other he heard about his fight mursock showed him how to use a sword when he came back he knew the way to use a sword better than he did but that didn't stop them from being bros .

Weapon school: wooden sword

Main weapon: tonfa swords

Secondary weapon: hand machine gun

Location during outbreak:skipping math class

Name:laura nichoals

Age:17

Nationality: white

Height:5.9

Weight:99pounds

Sexuality:straight

Apperance:is taller than most girls but is still emotional has red eyes like her brother and her breast double d cup

Piercings/Scars/Tattos:a rose tattos on the front lower side of her stomach

Hair color:pink hair

Hair style:goes down to the top of her chest has half of it tied up the rest is parted on both sides

Clothing:yellow green shirt with sky blue jacket and white vans

Clothing:Black tank top that esspouses her tattoo a bullet proof jacket blue jeans and black tennis shoes

Personiality:playfull with everyone hates it when her brother's overbearing likes aboy who anything but normal but can be serious

History:her twin brother murdock was always looking after her once they ran away it took them 3 months to get out of chicago took them a year to completely get away from thier father when the women who saved them from the molester she adopted the both them . She asked for one thing to never be a burden to her brother or anyone else ever again she taught her martial arts while her brother learned how to use a sword . However they were sent to different schools she was about to be bullied and harassed by both gender at her school but they didn't stand a chance she was branded as a delinquent . Once when her brother came home from school he was smiling and happy he tokd her about dante for some reason she to wanted to know this dante.

Weapon school :fist and a pair of claws she stole from a dead thug

Main weapon: neck knives

Secondary weapon: machete

Location during outbreak:runs into group on thier way to murdocks

Name: Allen Katshuro

Age:15

Nationality:chinesse white

Height:5.6

Weight:110pounds

Sexuality:straight

Apperance:short for his age but incredibliy smart has green eyes with little muscle

Piercings/Scars/Tattos:none

Hair color:blonde

Hair style: messy flows down to the bottom of his chin

Clothing school: white butoned down shirt

Clothing:Black hoodie green short sleeved shirt black sweat pants black grenn nikes

Personality: is as crazy dante but really smart dosent like scary things so murdock was the first thing that scared him besides the zombies

History:Allen was born in bangkok his mother was an american marine his father was civilian they fell in love both the parents didn't like neither of the children marrying one another but once they told them that allen's mom was pregant they agreed . During combat his mother died his father did his best to take care of himfor 2 yrs but after he was 7 he was left with both grandparents his grandfather on his mother side taught him how to use guns dads father taught him how to speak both japanesse and chinesse and both sides taught him how to cook since 3yrs later his fathers parents and mothers father died. With just his grandmother left he kept up his studies and got a part time job at shell . When he transfeered to the school he was in the same class as murdock so sorta got use to him.

Weapons school: nail gun and homemade explosive

Main weapon: twin pistold he named serah and terah

Location during outbreak:math class

**HERE'S THE LIST OF MAIN CHARACTERS SO FAR EVERYONE ELSE IS A WORKING PROGRESS**


	3. Dawn of the dead

**TIME 3:22 PM SCHOOL GYM MAY 17,2014**

School everyone one knows about school everyone loves it right well after today I wish I could go back to old school life this schools name is learning center of hell,just kidding it's called saint olympus high school " in one part of school it was gym today was 10b the physical fitness gram. The gym coach was yelling at one student he was about 6foot he was skinny but had some muscle he had black hair but from the left side he had gray zigzags and it covered his face he was wearing a red short sleveed short with black pants that had two gray lines coming down both sides ."Come on shepard give me 10 more pushups.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7...8,9,...10 there happy " yes dante and hey kid thats not how you pole vault " said the coach as he was walking to the other student dante was breathig and sweating heaviully but then a strange figure stood above " man you look like shit "said Carrie, you could see her crystal blue eyes looking at his brown eyes and her brown crimson her was on his face she had a yellow shirt and black basketball shorts" man you can't even do 200 simple pushups said carrie. Could quit the pep talk and help me up " he got up slowily and since his body was already in condition his body didn't hurt as bad . Hey do you have my band " which one "the one for my hair yelled dante" oh here" thank you maybe your not so useless" carrie then immedately grabbed his arm and put it between her body and started to squeeze it , who's useless" not u it's me please let go of my beautiful arm " she did just that but just as dante was tying his hair up everyone on the field stopped cause they heard screaming, it was from the gym coach the kid he was helping had bit him two other students grabbed him off of him " what the fuck is wrong with you " yeah what beef do you have with gymsama" just then the second student was grabbed by gym coach and took a bite out of the back of his neck . As the student was who was holding the first infected grabeed him down and bit hs right shoulder bone everyone on the field looked in a shock until a bunch of screams came from a building A the girl was trying to get out but a hand came from behind and forced her down to the ground and strated to feast on the flesh after that dante hyper self came out and broke the silence " everyone run for it " and they did just that .

Dante what the hell is going on "i dont know carrie but if what i think is happening is happening then first we need weapons and to find murdock quick .On top of building A there was a boy around 6.2 he had blood red hair that matched his blood red eyes his attire was the school uniform which consisted of a white buttoned down shirt and black pants along with black jordans the boy had his favorite hat on his face he was skipping math class till he heard screaming on the field , he was astonished at what he saw next the gym teacher was attacking his student he looked at the bottom of his building and saw a girl beinged malled to death he than ran inside to see what was going on as he saw the sight he was disgusted the things that were on the field were inside then they noticed him there were 5 of them the boy said so if you wanna kill me then well"he put on his hat and pulled out the wooden sword that he had tucked under his belt and said let's get started**!** In a math class in building A a boy who was answering a math question he looked to be 15 he two was wearing the school uniform and he had blonde messy that went well with his green eyes as he was about to finish the intercom of the school came on it was the principal his voice was frantic. Listen students and teacher to my calm voice evacuate the building now holy shit hurry no fuck off man have the teachers have the students not me NO!NO!NO!NO!NAOOOOOOOO!.

After hearing there princapal die and rat them out everyone went into a panick the boy could only think of one thing run as he was running he witnessed the first of many devourings he would come to see" holychrist what's going on. " Dante ran into a storage gym closet along with carrie "dante what do you think is happening why do we need weapons" that thing that attacked gym wasn't human "ok dante now's not the time for one of your crazy " she stopped mid sentence seeing the seriousness in his eyes and he was shaking " carrie I have never been more serious in my life those eyes weren't those of a human the color you're that gray only if you're in a coffin those things were zombies . Carrie started to put two an two together and he was right " here catch " he tossed her a metal pole that had a sharp tip he grabbed a baseball bat and a power drill that was left by a broken desk " carrie listen we find murdock and get out of this hell hole k" k " they ran out of the closet the gym coach and two unded students came rushing to them carrie ran straight forward to them with a warrior cry " ha" she impaled one of the students in the chest but it swung her on back her as he was about to consume her dante reved up the drill,they came coming to him dante noticed and tried something he grabbed a stone and threw it to the glass window of some ones car " dante what are you doing see they react to sound I mean I threw that in front of them and they didn't notice."So there like 3 blind mice yeah " but they turned there attention back to them " crap we were speaking to loud " dante swung randomlily and hit ones head he said to" carrie mash the head or stab it" just when the coach came he said " yo gym you don't have two worry about getting you"re tubes tied " he sliced him up from the middle with his power drill "cause you don't have any.. any more ,he forgot about the other student he was about to bite him but a pole went through the side of his head and taken off by carrie " thanx sis no prob " just then his chest started to ache dante no stay back carrie " i think i just lost some of my innocence .Now that they had the stomach to do what had to be done they ran inside building A .

Dear lord what's going on what I do "as allen turned the next corner 2 infectoids were there and attacked him he dodged the first one 1 but was tackled by the second he was about to be bitten a woooden sword came across his head the second got kicked down and the stranger brought the weapon down on his head ,the stranger looked over to allen "you ok you haven"t been bitten have you" no im good names allen katshuro " murdock nichoalas " you're in my class exclamied allen "yes i know you the one who's smarter than the teacher ."Listen you wanna come with me "sure but can we stop by the science lab" murdock nod and just started to follow once they arrived he searched for all the chemicals" listen do you have anyone you need see "yeah my grandmother you " my sister " oh hope she don't look like you whispered allen"what was that "nothing just then they heard a bunch of groans against the door allen put two chemicals together and he yelled to murdock " get down " on the second floor of the A building carrie and dante were searching" you think we'll find murdock asked dante " don"t worry that tomato paste face bastard can't be to far said carrie "just then an explosion came from the staircase they were at both said found em " they went up but found a total 12 zombies surroundig allen and murdock carrie whistled oy blind zombies come get some of this and they did just that ." Well well looks like you're good and kicking" yeah thanks murdock behind you "he gave the zombie a smash with his bat "nice one. "Hey murdock who's that ? Oh um allen katsuki " just then a nail came flying towards carrie from a nail gun at one that almost grabbed her "it' katshuro dumbass " after seeing his determination dante said" welcome to the group my brother " oh no once he calls you that you're stuck with him"after they realized how well they worked together they finished up wthe rest of them dante asked "the teacher's lounge is up on the third floor right "everyone said yeah"ok now that we found murdock let's see if we can find somethings in there probalbly stay there for a while " why do we need to asked allen "1 we need to rest 2 try to figure what in the blue hell is going on and 3 we need to compare notes .

**INSIDE LOUNGE 5:00PM**

Ok on three 1,2,3 "said all 3 boys as they barricaded the door with 2desks ,copypaper and,chairs"nice guys said carrie as she handed each one of them a bottle of water thanks "ok me and carrie found out these things are blind as fuck "plus they react to sound " so that's why they were attracted to me and not murdock "and why they didn't notive me until i killed that other one. Hey guys Im gonna see if arthurs on said carrie"why arthur cause it makes me happy "so what we do now dante " well first we need a theme song and costumes " murdock then punched his head" ow what the fuck was that for" you were being stupid again "well you would know stupid " why you " I kinda agree with him we need a theme song but no costumes " yeah cause you both would look terrible in spandex "... after murdock said that they all started laughing"AHHAHAHHHA. Hey carrie what do you think"she was centered on tv "carrie.. sister.. sis ."Dante walked over to her hey whats up... guys come here" dante turned the volume up this is dallas fox 4 so far there is no word on elpaso florida is fighing of those that are infected "dante changed the channel" bejing is engulfed in flames the preident is being moved to an air base some where over kansas we take you now to a reporter in the field,"thanks we are here at what use to be a peaceful plano suburban area "just then a gun popped off "there fighting the infected wait no "as she was being mauled the camera man dropped the camera and ran " just then a reporter was handed a shett of paper in the station "we caution all civilians to stay indoors good day "then the tv went blank as they saw they weren't the only ones dealing with this they stared at the tv in silence and baffled at what they just saw and heard till dante again broke the silence" whhat...what.. what the fuck?

Damnitt is that all they have to say "they don't want to cause a pandemic" what" once they find out the government is no longer in control chaos insues and everyone does what they want no matter how stupid or wrong it is said allen " who gives a damn about order "this can't be real "said carrie as she held murdocks arm "well heres what we do we BUMP!.

**Yes what will the survivors do and the other 4 members to join them come soon they now realize that they"ve been given a new life the new life of the dead**


	4. The boxer,the sister,and the guardian

**MAY 17 2014 5:15PM**

Where they heard the bump from was the teachers bathroom everyome gathered around the door dante stood by the door ready to open giving everyone a countdown "3,2,1,frezee you dick eating zombie .

WHoah whoah whoah whoah whoah...whoah i dont eat dick cause im not gay and secondily those things are zombies"everyone was baffled that there was someone at thier school that was still alive no alive and with a pulse the boy was 5.10 had blonde hair that stood up he had the school uniform on but the shirt was unbuttoned he wore a purple shirt under it and by the looks he had a 6 pack he had deep but light voice as he spoke and had alittle bit of hair under his white chin " he dude could you please stop looking at my hair " quiet convict we'll ask the questions yelled dante! Dante" hold up guys i got an angle here where were you on the day the world went to hell I.. don't answer who are you "am .." you don"t know you don't leave your legs open when you"re not actually on the toilet "Dante" wait almost got a confession are you a zombie "he.."stop don't lie to me you sick,sick,sick,sick,sick,sick puppie what part of the body did you come from."DANTE! yelled everyone " yeah what "i know this guy said murdock he's the captian of the boxing club you're name was jason something?" Jason Thompson am 16 years old yes I am captain or were the captian of the boxing club and to zigzag I was at the clubroom some of my teammates came in and started bitting I was able to get 2 guys out but they gave up on living ,I went to the roof top to see what was happening and then as I was looking there a few on the roof so I fought I was being overwhelmed I then fell down the air duct I kept moving until I ended up over the teachers bathroom and the I fell out and here's how I ended up on the shitter . How'd you fight them asked allen he then grabbed a police baton" how u get that asked dante"with curiosity gleaming out of him" there was a cop visiting talking about drug awarness to the club but as soon as he was about to finish some student came and bit him after that grabbed baton and put the rest together we end up back here.

Everyone looked at him with suspicion " I like him he kinda reminds me of murdock "hey both men "Jason Thompson Im Dante Shepard and u can get you're ass off he toilet if you're not using it "thanks by the way what's your name sweetness " it's get your hands off me or i'll kill "she had her pole next to his groans " my bad so can u guys tell me how we kill these things.

"After explaining what's happened and introduction and telling them what they've learned so far " whoah this is to heavy to take in all at once but why has this happened how long has this been happening "none of us know and... speaking of which do we even have a plan asked allen "we look for our families we start out with the ones that are the closest yall cool with that " murdock put his hat on and said when do we start "how longs you been in that vent probably" an hour lets give im "10 min to get movement back in his legs everyone grab stuff that may be usefull "wright"jason looked at the front of the school how we gonna make threw that horde at the front unless we got a car". I see some down by the parking lot I see a few cars said allen " well we have cars but no one here can drive" that's not entirely true" said dante as he smiled wickedily he then looked over to murdock he pulled out,keys from his left back pocket.

Wait . .wait" I was gonna tell u I got my license lastweek but I didn't think a pisti ant like you needed to know "who u calling pisti ant u tomato face paste bastard "as they were arguing the others were moving the barricade " k here the plan we get to murdock's car "hey is that thing gonna be able to fit all of us " me and murdock wouldn't have told you right murdock" and also tri to avoid any unnessacary fights .He's ignoring me guys ready" ready" ok lets rock these undead mutha fuckers."Allen threw some of the explosive he had randomily out the window so the infectoids could be drawn to the other side of the building dante slowily pushed the door open looking for any of them the coast was cleared " murdock which car is it?

Right over here said dante everyone looked at it and was surprise that a guy like him had a ford escape hybrid " why do you have a grandma car ?. Allen it's my foster parents old car she gave it to me " can u to idots quit arguing and get in the dang van "yelled carrie " oh shit problem it's not starting "no ,no, no, no " gah bad day" carrie scream allready attracted some but dante's yell brought more" allen help him start the car up carrie jason u got back "yeah " u know I do little brother "as they charged the infected in front of them allen and mudock were getting frustated " double damnit why won"t it start come on start for once you piece of shit STAAAAAAAARRRRRRTTTTTT!

As soon as he screamed and kicked it they had life" aw hells yeah " guys were good notined allen great lets get are asses out everyone one jumped in allen got in the trunk cause he said he has an idea "go go shouted carrie " and drove he did he was driving like a maniac de..de.. de de de DESTROY "right did I forget to mention he has road rage " they hit two big bumps "a lot "guys you better hang on allen had a stick and rubberband together here comes allen certain death star "put amonia and nitro glyceren plus citric acid to make dynamite in liquid form the explosion took out half of the zombies at the school .As they were driving they noticed downtown the car stopped (still running and everyone got out to see the sight "holy shit" dear lord "bad day" NO NO NO "carrie then fell to her knees and started to cry a little tis can't be happening this can't be real "eveything was fine this morning "why here "why us "cause we survived said murdock if this truly is happening all over the world then the government dose't have to worry about a pandemic . Guys murdock right we need to find a place to crash tonight my place "murdock" it's a 20 minute drive from here" we have our heading lets go" half way there the car stooped shit out of gas and if it took us this long to start best to leave it "bye wagon " yo murdock how far from here asked jason "not far bout two blocks "good cause my feet are about to commit suicide .Don"t worry once we get there everything be good said carrie hey weres dante?

**TIME 10:00 PM MAY 17 2014 ZDAY**

"Just as dante was about to cross the corner a pair of claws came in front of his face he grabbed his bat and defend himself seeing as how he went ahead of everyone he was on his own the attacker went for the right side of his face but blocked with his bat he was caught off guard and got sweeped under his legs and fell he couldn't see his attackers face so after realizing he had to get seroius he drooped both his bat and drill the attacker tried to sweep his legs but,jumped and brought down his foot but he dodged the attacker was shocked couldn't have time to balance dante grabed his leg and put on his ,side and then slammed the attacker to the ground .

Now time to unmask you" as he did his heart almost skipped a beat the person who attacked him was a girl who had pink hair red blood eyes and his left arm was on her breast you can let go now "what the hell man "murdock the both screamed "dude bro this is not what it looks like just let me explain "it looks like you were trying to bang my sister ! "sis...sis ...sister um " hey murdock don't yell at him he's a good kid" kid has name "what is it " dante shepard "oh so your the one he talks about I am laura nichoals "hey guys I found my sister everyone was again amazed "dude you told me you had a sister but I didn't think she wow?

Wow what dante " jason raised his hand so I can't hit on no! k just asking "laura what are you doing here I was on my way to the house but I ran into him you all headed there " yeah" well then am joining this group as they arrived to there destination they were again surprised at what they saw a single apartment building as they were about to enter a voice came from out of nowhere"who goes there "the stranger steeped down and revealed herslf to us .It was a women with long dark blue hair that went down to the bottom of her back she had hazel eyes and she had a black tanktop that said am sexy your not and blue skinny jeans her breast were 88cm they were so hard they slapped allen in the face ALICE both murdock and laura ran to there gurdian.

Im glad you're alive"good to see you hag" am not a hag am only 29 "everyone this is our guadian alice "hey kid sorry about the hit an.."I Hate to interupte but can we go inside" everyone nodded and ran in "ok we girls get cleaned up boys u can come in after us also I have a weapons lockr both down stairs and by my bed find some weapons cause tommorrow we hunt "everyone nodded in agremeent dante looked at the time .Guys it's midnight" as alice was about to step in the bathroom with the other girls she said gentelemen" you just survived ZDAY "and as she said that they all realized they could never go or be the same people they use to be.

**ONLY 3 MORE CHARACTERS LEFT AND THEN THE REAL FIGHT BEGANS KEEP READING AND SEE HOW THESES TEENAGERS AND HOT GURADIAN ADAPT TO THERE NEW LIFE OF THE DEAD AND I THINK IT WILL BE A WHILE UNTLL I POST NEW CHAPTERS CAUSE I GO BACK TO SCHOOL AUGUST 13 SO I DO MY BEST AND SHOUT OUT TO GRAVITYPUSH HOPE YOUR STORY COMES IN WELL .**


	5. What a night

**ZDAY +1 MAY 18 2014 12:30**

In the living room of there current base was murdock looking through old pictures and scrapbooks and goodtimes he spent over the years "hey what are you doing " nothing " just looking through some old stuff whats up.

I need help getting this locker open "sure " upstairs where dante and allen are " ok hand me the crowbar " ok all together 1,2..3wahh"the both of them fell on thier ass" ow so what do we have here " ah thats a dessert eagle ".I know if you point it sideways it a killshot to know" don't point it at me even if it isn't loaded we can't waste anything "dante pulled another gun from the locker it was a cia romainan ak47flash hider 30rd"bitching now this is my taste allen I give you a MOSBERG 500 zombie sp it has 12g 20" 8 round extended.

Wow I never you for the shotgun type dante "ohho what type of gun did you take me for " probably a machine gun at the least " that's reasonable and ..."dante what's up" the bridge it's been pretty noisy turn on the tv,"a women of some news channel was talking" the whole world is in a state of panic as you can see behind me many people are trying to get out of dallas and texas in general. In case things go wrong we have both marines and dallas swat keeping order on the bridge. " ORDER!"a voice came from a man with a bunch of people holding a sign "they are not keeping order they are trying to brain wash us this is no biological weapon but the will of god the people we see now have become saved by god we must accpet the infected patients and live in harmony say it peace, love, accpet, harmony" the people behind him started chanting peace, love , accept,harmony,.Dante then turned the t.v off "...dan." don't listen to those guys it's just a bunch bullshit even if god this this isn't all the kids would have been gone like in that movie left behind and I know cause I am christian. "

However it does raise a few questions don't it" murdock walked in the room with 4 grenadie launchers jason walked in with a sheet that had 12 hand guns along with the proper ammo "so why do you think this is happening murdock " he said this isn't a biological weapon right this is our first time hearing about such a thing "yeah you're right said allen while was loading a shotgun but can we not talk about this we have weapons we have a place let's just be thankfull were safe tonight ok. " Let's stop talking about dumbshitt alltogether" what do you mean jason" I say we go check out the girls while thier still taking a bath " everyone but jason turned red " guys I dont wanna die a virgin and am at least gonna see a set before I die so who's going with me " I can't go why "everyone said to murdock " MY SISTERS IN THERE YOU DUMBASSES "oh said everyone .

Hey jason am with ya "if dante in am in to said allen " fine but if anyone of you look at my sister am gonna kill you my damn self " they nodded in agrrement

**IN BATHROOM**

Man things have been so hectic i haven't been my normal self" say carrie how long have you known dante "huh since I was 5 why you ask " no reason just wondering "could it be my little lauras in love" she groped from behind and started teasing her come on you can tell me , carie knew her's were bigger than the usual pair but there's was riduculess. Hey whats you're name again" carrie" she tackled her into the tub and started to grop her "your's aren't half bad either "well ok lets see how you like it "Mmmm"both girls were surprised by the reaction"hey carrie "huh" cold water sprinkler attack "why you ungrateful come here !

The boys were in the front of the door as they walked in they just saw two sinks and a toilet " hey murdock what the hell man "yeah " oh I forgot to mention it's a two part bathroom they saw the other door and heard the girls voices so they knew this was it , ok ready "everyone nodded jason cracked it open just enough for all 3 of them put thier heads in the crack" murdock wasn't gonna look. Hey quit it " take it like a man alice "my god said allen " man you guys are lucky you're breast are big I bet boys are always lining them selves up for u" I know I am said jason" they do but there either jocks who think to much about there muscles or they say you should be priveleged am even asking you out",I would kick his ass said both murdock and dante .

Hey girls I have a question " yeah what's up alice" have you noticed that these boys of are extremely cute .

Both girls were dumbfounded the boys backed up "she thinks am cute" naturally thats the thompson affect " hah that anin't nothing it's the katshuro affect "alice brought the girls closer to try to get more warmth " man I feel real cold should I feel this cold alice said laura "well you did get cold water on you " plus am a little colder than I should be "yeah me three. Just the alice felt a chill up here she saw a crack in the door but noticed a shadow emenated from it alice hinted to the girls she had a plan ". Ok men one more look k " just one more said murdock "they all inched there eyes closer but saw that the girls vanished " huh where they go " just as they were about to turn back around the slide open with a killer intent behind them, " my word murdock i can't beileve this i'll have to punish you huh" the boys noticed she grabbed a katana (don't even try to guess where she got that from) ? Listen girls we don't have to do this ok do we said dante in a scared tone.

Hmm it's not a question of do we have to "it's a question of do we want to said laura with a gleam in her eye "my name is dante shepard affilation student rank 10th grade if am to die I will die aaaa..." everyone was waiting for what he was going to say A DAMN MAN the reaction was so bright it blinded the girls" let's get outta here "they ran back to alice room to finish reloading .

Man I fell for his man speech " both looked at her with a question mark over both thier heads " dante invented it in 8th grade to make a quick escape "laura had a look of both confusion and intruiged ?

After the boys had cleaned up and had loaded the weapons they told them what they heard and saw on the t.v " what. now they wanna bring religion in this hell were in now " it raises alot of morals "dante why do you think this is happening laura asked" why me asked allen he the strategist ? I know but I wanna ask you " everyone looked with intruged at him with big eyes " I don't know what to think but I know one thing for sure is that things are trying to kill us and that we need to survive and waiting for rescue ain't gonna happen , so were either gonna find rescue or were gonna find a way to survive in this hell hole an,an,an above all else am gonna protect you my bros and my sisters and you gotta deal with it .Hey now don't try to be selfish you're not the only one trying to protect the women said jason " yeah I gotta protect my sister said murdock " that answer was the most beautfullest thing I've ever heard laura said with tears in her eyes stood up as her towel fell off her she hugged him" you need anything you come to me"she then brought his head on her breast .

Realizing where he was he backed up cause he barley dodged what appeared to be a tonfa "DANTE get ready to get nuttered you bastard " murdock I didn't do anything" dante u lucky bastard"jason allen help me " allen was currently trying to stop his nose bleed " alice was laughing her ass off "carrie had her mouth wide open still trying to grasp what just happen .WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME HOW THE HELL I GOT MYSELF IN THIS MESS !

Murdock was on his way to his room till he noticed his sisters room door open with both her and carrie talking "excsuse me car can I talk to my sister real quick ,"sure murdock " as she walked out murdock closed the door"laura why did you do that to dante "do what " tease him play with his emotions why did you put yourself in that situation how"SHUT UP! Both were silent untill laura spoke " who said am playing " what do you mean "when you told me about him when I met him when I felt his touch, it felt like all the shit we've been through never existed! If you have feelings for him then ok but on 2 conditions ,1 if were not saved or out of dallas in 2 weeks you tell him ,and number 2 he has to figure it out himself ok "why so many condition cause I trust that man more than I trust myself plus he's strong so that's why I can trust him to be with you.

Laura got up and gave her brother a big hug " thanks for understanding "I love you my l sister " I love you to my brother.

Everyone was asleep in acertain spot " murdock had his room (duh) laura and carrie sleep in the same room alice let the boys use her room so her and allen slept in the living room jason and dante used alice room as a crows nest they had everyone posted and ready but some of them knew it wouldn't be enough .

**ZDAY +1 MAY 18 2014 9:00AM **

Oy undead muthafucker "a girl with a bat swung at the undead creatin " huh easy kill "sister you should'nt cuss so much " come on sis not like no one gives a shit anymore " besides look what I found tire tracks and when there's tracks there may be lets follow .

Hey dante ...dante wake up man" mhmmm 5 more minutes"ok you can sleep"thanks" right after we got out of this mess " jason kicked him out of his sleep" yo jason what the hell was that for, come on you and me are gonna go find a radio or something " jason and all the guys were waiting outside for dante ,"ok guys ready.

Hey have any of you noticed something since yesterday "murdock then pointed at the bridge "allen told me about what happen on the news last night" I went to check it out this morning the cars have been flattend "huh everyone and the dead there were a few but most of the bodies were alive "my analysis is that either they were overwhelmed and took there own lives or someone gave up on the bridge .Well lets check out on are way back ok said allen " sounds like a plan lets find food and probably find are parents .

Moving a head they were looking for anything suspiscious which was all around "hey guys if the dead are walking you think elvis is alive "everyone then glared at dante "really elvis why him" I don't know cause he moaning ohhh uh huh huh baby " I worry about you sometimes dude . Why " just cause" come on guys" dante got in front and started moaning as he turned the corner a bat came from the corner "hh WOAH WOAH "he grabbed the gun he brought with him and had his hands on the trigger .When he looked up he saw two girls who looked the same but one had red hair and the other had black both looked confused "oh hi there "uh hello might I ask who are you ? Oh right am mia and this is my sister tia and together were " they both did the fusion stance from dragon ballz " MITA" so how long have you guys been out here "maybe since 8:00 yesterday why you trying inspect me she leaned closer to him "sister don't do that "sorry sis.

Hey if you girls need a place to crash are place got room said jason "I loved to fiexy "fiexy "it's a mixture of sexy and fine and you are definently fiexy " she said all this whille hugging him tightly " ok love birds back to the house . As they came back in laura came to greet them dante ho ahhh ah "laura was bewildered that there were 2 girls "hey everyone meet the newest members of are family .

**WOW OK IT MAY BE SOMETIME BEFORE I POST A NEXT ONE CCCAUSE STARTING TOMMOROW AM BACK IN SCHOOL SO ENJOY IT SEE HOW THEY QUICKLY ADAPT TO THERE NEW LIFE OF THE DEAD**


	6. The red crow past

**ZDAY +1 MAY 18 4:00 PM**

At there current home base the people who stayed behind were getting use to there new editions "so the black haired one is mia and the red haired one is tia " I won't to know how they meet them laura said with fury" red head is a little weird don't you think said carrie.

Am not weird am exceptionly different "oh hey tia how the shower "I feel like am fucking alive again you know what I mean "yeah I guess after fighting a bunch of zombies you do feel a little better "thank you miss"names alice kawahira "and just call me alice ok"ok "no sister when there's someone older than you you call them miss or mister "um mia I think that rule applyed back when the world wasn't feeled with zombies " has a point said laura "thanks rosario so you gots anything to eat "rosario?Oh hey how old you to "they both were 5.5 so the height got them confused"both said were 15 "huh" yeah how old did you think we were.

It's nothing never mine um hey want me to make you girls something asked alice"sure.

**SCOUTING GROUP ON BRIDGE**

Helo"hello"yo "anybody"damn all these cars are empty I mean how the hell do you get this many cars cleared off a bridge "good question dante come let's see if we any of them have any keys or something we can use asked jason" but man I kinda miss the sound of teachers giving lectures and telling us what to do "yeah me to "don't worry guys am sure things will go back to the way they use to be I hope" they kept walking they saw a fire at what appeared to be a bakery and people in front of it "man this the shit man "look people said allen "allen wait "huh "one man saw them approaching and shot at them "hey woah "back here please said dante as he grabbed allen and brought him behind the car they were hiding behind.

Why are they shooting at us were alive "HEY WERE ALIVE YOU IDOTS"alive dead either way were gonna end up the same way so just give the weapons so I can kill you" hey brats be lucky you're gonna die a human and not like them hah"dang they got us 4 to 10 "Fire ,cars ,guns I got an idea but listen allen target that car 2 cars from the shop hit the engine murdock do the same but on the right side ok k"jason give your lighter" why" just do it now this took the gun he had from his holster and shot the engine "oh gonna commit suicide huh "dante came out his hands behind his head and his mouth had a bubble "yo weres you're weapon "were the othere guys "come on little shit say something "the ,4 thugs surrounded him just as one was about to say something spit out half of what he had in his mouth and spun around putting it on the 4 thugs "why you little "hey boss this smell like "gasoline dante took the lighter lit "and spit the rest of the fire on them" oh you evi little bitch!

AAAARRGRHHH "SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM "ah probably didn't think this all the way through"that's what dante said as he was running one came from his left but slipped on some kind of liquid as he was running he felt a sudden sting in his left arm "ah crap "so kid nice trick but next time come with a backup plan ,"so you were the leader and seeing how I killed 4 of you fucking pscyos am feeling good "really? Then how does this feel "the man kicked the arm dante was shot in "AHH ok better but try doing a real kick instead of a wussy pussy one "any last words shit "yeah look down "huh... gas how the "the man was shot in the arm before he could finish"the other brats "now you have two seconds to get out my face before this lighter drops. "You" the man brought the gun out his face and stepped back slowly "ok now were gonna back up slowily "hey I know you you're murdock the red crow "huh said everyone "oh shitt man am sorry "I tried to beef with you oh shitt "kay murdock what the hell are they talking about.

Ok but if I ever see you guys again you're dead said murdock"ok thank you god man "come on let's go "so the red crow "later dante ok "sure sowooh "oh man dante you're bleeding "we gotta get him back to the house "we have to get there fast he lossing to much blood "hey dudes over here said allen this hummer 300 has keys come on "bring dante over slowily" ok"guys am ok I just feel really really sleepy" dante don't fall asleep yet man . Murdock then started the car and they went full speed "ok jason put pressure on the wound "oh man dante you're gonna be alright man.

**THUGS**

Why did we run we could have taken them "listen you dumbass you don't mess with him he may look like a kid but that dude took out a gang of 10 when he was only 11 .Holy"but you wounded his leader plus I heard them talking about a house or something "the man was punched and fell to the ground "I may have wounded him but do you want to know why they call him the red crow if you've seen the crow movies you know they all came back from the dead ,well he's like that but after every fight he's covered in the blood of his eniemes you see 3 things when you meet that man his weird swords,the sight of blood , and then when you're passing you see his eyes that are as red as blood if he ever puts his hat on it's game over bro. I even heard he killed his parents I also heard he had a sister but shes just as fucked up as he is" see what I mean and to top it all off if he is following that guy I shot then he must be as twice as strong as the crow "if now understand us you don't mess with the red crow and live to see another day in one piece."The man who got punched got up and went to his bag and brought out a gun" I'll use this" dude he's been faced with guns like that before "this is a hand machine gun and it ain't for him so long suckers" AGRRHHHHHAHHH! Murdock the red crow am coming for you so be ready so saids jerry.

**HOME BASE**

So what do you think is taking the guy so long "yeah I wanna see the fiexy guy again "fiexy?" a mixture of fine and sexy"oh fiexy said everyone they then heard a engine they looked to see who it was "woah you think it's them "they heard a knock at the door tia went to see who it was "it's allen she opened the door but allen had his shirt off and blood on his hands ".Thats not zombie blood is it "guys bring him in hurry "jason and murdock were carrying dante over his shoulders"DANTE! Guys what happened "close the door "wait while I get the keys "what happened "I'll get my first aid kit "WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED screamed laura!We were ambushed dante came up with a plan it worked till he got shot .

Now somebody help me get him to my room "jason come orderd murdock "ok slowily put him on the bed "hey guys am trying to stay up late but am really sleepy" don't sleep! "listen I know a little about gun wounds if that helps said allen "good allen, jason am gonna need your help can I count on you "ok allen tell me what you know "I know that if we don't get the bullet out within the hour the wound will get infected . Listen someone go get me a knife from the kitchen "you heard the women lets go said laura "everyone scrambled to fine a knife that wasn't to big or to small"found one" exclamied laura as rush towards dante"this is the butter knife "is it bad" it gonna have to do dante swettie this is gonna hurt a hell of a lot "AAHGGHGRRRRRAH try to hold him "ow stop please please stop!"dante baby look look at me.. come on said laura . EAGHHH hmm hurry the fuck up please "almost there found it "she then popped it out "ok jason see this needle am goona light it then I want you deep it in warm water"she lighted the needle using his lighter he carefully dipped in the warm can of water "dante am gonna stich you up now ok focus on something else,"she touched it and he flinched a little ow ow ow ok I can't focus on anything else"laura then stepped over to dante and put his left arm in between her ? oh am sorry dante I had an itch you don't mine do you" sure why not (oh shitt laura my best friends sister has my between her perfect ...)dante looked down and could see how her clothes stuck to her curves dante could also feel his member awakening a little (damn dante just think green I want my hair green the soft green grass feels good I love the green peppermints I've climbed a tall green tree my emerald green komiino smells real good) .

Ok am done "what "yeah see how simple that was "dante in case you want me to scratch anything"a bright red spread across his face and he felt like he was being burned alive "I have to go over her .Laura.. him "yes"as dante was recuperating tia and mia were getting to know him"so favourite band asked tia " rise against and paramore"favourite food asked mia"pepperoni canadian bacon pizza with pineapples "woahhhh said both girls "hey fiexy this guy is really cool so farr "even I could tell you that said murdock"you're speaking to ,people for once"I figure I wouldn't let my old rep haunt me even in this hell .What old rep? said both girls as they looked at them with there big blue eyes "it's nothing "and speaking of which murdock tell everyone to come up here "why?It's about today "everyone was now present in alice room "ok dude whats the beef why you called us up here .

I know this sounds weird coming from me but I think we should leave the house" WHAT! shouted everyone"did that bullet mess with your head or something "and how we gonna leave you can barely walk"I can to see upsy-daisyyyuuu..so but I just got a tingling feeling "you sure that ain't gas "guys am being serious plus I feel like dead weight"if you wanted to feel like dead weight we could feed you to the zombies give you collar and call you are pet zombie named twiggy"everyone looked at jason with disdain in there eyes" bad joke huh ...am gonna sit downstairs "please said carrie" guys I have to get you all to" don't have to do all that I mean you've been helping me and murdock for years"hey don't forget you've risked your life for me and jason"you've even given both of my adopted children something I couldn't give them"you've given me and my sister hosspitality no one would have ever offered us "and me you've maid me wow,dante like you said in 8 grade when you're part of a team we watch out for each other your bullshit is mybullshit Dante Marcus Shepard I Murdock James NIcholas promise untill you're able to kick ass again well watch out for are family"dante stood up and walked over to murdock and shaked his friends hand "am counting on you bro.

As they were finishing there meeting jason came upstairs with a lit cigarette in his mouth "no you're still in timeout teased tia" FUCK THAT WE HAVE A BUNCH OF FUCKERS HEADED THIS WAY ! WHAT "how far are they" seem to be about 10 minutes from the house " how'd you find out" ok you know the bioculars that were on the table I went outside to take a smoke and test them out,I went on top of the hummer and I viewed ou and over a house I saw a guy randomlily shouting but he wasn't at them he was was oh shit he was leading them here." Guys I found the guy it's one of the thugs from before said Allen"now what asked carrie "what else guys we rock em murdock you said you take care of things right "I swore on my hat "ok here's what we do carrie stay up here and kill any who get to close cause were moving tia mia "they had already grabbed 2 twin chinesse war swords tia had the left handed one and mia had the right handed one but they both had a green emerald dragon encrested on the both of you 2 take out those on the ground the rest of us we have to get the food and others loaded up . Oh Mia ,Tia I'll help out to"no you won't "alright guys lets rock these batards YA-HA"YA-HA!

HA AHH HAAH AHHHHAAH HA soon red crow you shall fall by my hands

**OK SO HERE IT IS AND THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY SINCE I WENT BACK TO SCHOOL GOTTA BENCHMARK WHEN I GO BACK ON MONDAY AND AS THE CHARACTERS RELIAZE THEY AE GETTING BETTER AND BETTER AT TAKING ON THE DEAD BUT NOW THEY FIGHT TOGETHER WITH THE FULL GROUP IN THE NEW LIFE OF THE DEAD **


	7. Twin blades of the dead

**Z DAY +1 MAY 18 7.00PM**

Ha is that all these things got huh this is painless"sister we can't underestimate the ugly ones "they were both talking while they both had there swords in one of the zombies head ,"so fiexy how it going" am allright with calling me fiexy but I have a name you know" really what is it? Jason "she looked at him with a question mark over her head "no fiexy much better "my mother gave me one of the easiest names in the book so why can't she remeber it " sister always had an act for naming people .

Wow I don't even think they need my help "pondered carrie "never say never my sister"yeah dante but look "cant trying to help with my good arm "everyone was currently loading up the car with the essenetials .WOAH mia and tia make all of is look like were fighting with are heads cut off"must you say that while were in this situation asked murdock "sorry,"don't apoligze dude just help me kill those things thats blocking are road "the infectoids were coming from both sides but somehow the group was holding on this "murdock said as he shot his handgun and then sliced three of there heads off,"murdock get down 'allen threw 3 grenades it was both effective and ineffective cause it drew more closer to them and didn't take a reasonable number out probably only 24. Guys were almost done loading so bring your asses back here !They could no longer hear him cause they were to far in the crowd "alice start the car laura carrie were gonna do carpool "huh,"trust me .

Come on bring it on little ugly baby bitches"is you're sister always like this "yes you pretty much get use to it,"mia behind you"the zombie meet jason hard fist that broke it's jaw he then grabbed it and snapped it's neck"no one will hurt these two so long as am here "EHHHHH jason you're so fiexy it's sickening how fiexy you "um thanx"while they were doing that they had already been surrounded by abunch of the infected ."Shit we didn't notice "well tia if were going down "were going down fighting "but the infecteds attention was caught by a much louder noise it was the hummer the group had borrowed carrie had shot ones that got in the way to much"what are yall waiting for get in!

Nice set dante thanks now we have to get murdock and allen come on"ha ha ha ha hah come on is that all you got come on I'll take you all on screamed murdock"murdock you sure about that "shut it allen you're guns out and were out of grenadies cause of someone who got scared and randomily started throwing shit "it touched me man do you know how that feels I felt vunerable it tried to"if this sentence is going where I think it's going I will kill you muh damn self gonna try to kill as many of these things as I can.

HONK HONK "jason and dante were screaming or singing "well were undead truckers and we kill undead muthafuckers you think you tough hell were tougher so when you here this song you better not watch out "you ain't gonna cry "cause were gonna kick yours asssss! Oh yeah "hey murdock allen "never sing that song again " so long as were alive but "no arguing time to drive now .As soon as carrie said that alice flored it "shit man it's like murdock all over again "if you don't like my driving to bad you gotta deal with it .Wait how bad does my brother drive"like a high road rager "ok does anyone have any idea where were going "um I ...huh what the hell"dantes phone was vibrating "I am such a tool I totally forgot about my phone ,hello"dante dante dante "ryan what are you doing calling me "am here in dallas dumbass"what let me put you on speaker dude. Alice stopped the car so they could listen felwently"listen dante where are you man "am with my friends we left the school I was gonna come check out my place but "dante am at your place "guys can I have a moment please ,"sure come on guys "yeah . Ryan tell me the truth is my mom "...dante I "please tell me the truth bro "... am sorry dante when I arrived she was already bitten by the looks of it the mailman came to the door and attacked her and ...dante this was the hardest decision I've ever had to make I "he could hear him trying to hold back tears "dante were are you?Wer..were in downtown "you to ok so you can't be to far then dante listen to me I promise am gonna find you and you're friends and well protect each other were gonna survive this brother "am happy you're alive I have to get back to my group bye"dante wa.

Dante's eyes started to well up he couldn't hold it back any longer "why .. ..why..why why why DAMNITT ALLLLLLLl! I don't understand" dante what happened "my my my mom is dead"carrie and murdock started to swell up cause they knew his mother "I should have gone there when we were scouting why did I survive and she didn't ."Dante"she gave the three of us such kindness"everyone saw how the strongest members of thier group was crumbling carrie was hugging murdock crying into him and murdock only let little sprinkles "laura ran over to him and hugged him "you're not alone you have us you have me "laura "please dante just don't give up lead us out of this hell and well follow you to heaven jus.. just don't give up"hhh ahha aaaahhhaaah "suddenely they, heard the sound of a motorcycle headed there way "what the hell? The man jumped off the bike kicking murdock and pinning him to the ground"hah got you now red crow it's that punk from before "he he had his gun ready to shoot "now listen all of you drop your weapons drop em"they did just that "good now you're gonna give me the keys to that truck you here"and if we refuse sadi jason " well you'll be losing an important member won't you so you're choice truck ..life.

Around the corner was a man in a hood saw the events taking place but out of the crowd what caught his attention was a zigzag he hadn't seen in a while " now you have 2 seconds to comply or I will"he was stopped when he heard a chainsaw roar to life he pushed murdock out the way so he could shoot the person behind him but fell short"GAHHHHH"the stranger had cut his arm you son of a bitch how dare you who are you"the man took of his hood showing his silver hair that was spiky short but had a strand of it tied in the back that wen down to his back he had blue eyes he he undid his hood showing he had a black muscle ti and had black red ape jeans he was also wearin black converse .Name is ryan central dickwod and you tried to hurt my little cousin and his friends "jerry then threw a smoke bomb an dissapear"woah so you're dante this is your cousin "ryan "dmc ha it's good to see you dude am glad you're who are these guys "oh ryan meet murdock,carrie,allen,jason,laura,alice,and mia and tia"well am glad you my brother had some people to watch out for him cause I know at times he's a pain,"hey thats not fair you're a bigger pain in the ass then I am".. anyway l wonder something you guys sure you wanna use that for transportation ? Yeah why wouldn't? GAHHbad day said dante "that dude must have hit the engine gas leaking out so now were "fucked huh well at least we still have fiexy.

Actually yeh not cause before I called dante I was on my way to the biggest place with automobiles "where said everyone "dante what do we usually do before summer"I AM SUCH A FUCKING TOOL TODAY "what dante "the r.v show"r.v"yeah if we find an r.v big enough we cam have a base and still be protected "he has a point"hey.. actually dante when I found you I said I would keep you safe so how about we take the r.v and we go to my house"you're house where is it "in houston"dude you can't be serious "under normal circumstances yeah but a drive to houston with those things out there is suicide said allen" guys so far we don't have anything and we can't keep tugging the food around while trying to fight .Then let's take a vote all in favor of getting the r.v and driving to houston raise the hand "dante,ryan,jason,laura,andcarrie raised there hans "  
all oppose"allen,alice,mia"murdock"tia what about you "fuck man I mean either way we get the r.v right but we caused to much trouble up here I think we should go and me and mia parents are already dead so no point in looking for are family"my parents went to diplomate party in washington said jason"allen" grandmah man"carrie"fuck em "well then it's decided we get the r.v and go to houston.

OK but there ten of us right five of us will have to go five stay with the food and stuff said murdock "since were getting a vehicle I think people with driver license should go"I agree allen"I'll go said alice"I sugested it plus dante can tell which ones are good and bad so dante "you'll need someone who knows about cars " and you need a hard hitter"no jason "what I think it be best if you stayed here tia and mia sorta look up to you plus you're the only person who dosen't have a gun "I got two police batons and my fist "jason please" fine"Laura will come with us I remeber the fight and the moves you put on those things "ok anything dante "so ryan,me,alice,allen,and laura are gonna get the r.v murdock,jason,tia,mia,andcarrie stay here well be back as soon as we can ok"they all nodded yes.

So which" way since were by the train station if we go past the train station were gonna see a big silver building made of glass we should see it"yo dante how's the arm man" it's getting better hey ryan what were doing in dallas to begin with"I was gonna tell you I got enough credits to pass I was gonna wait for you at your place but I never expected this "none of us did the only reason am here is cause of dante ,murdock,and dante what have you been doing while I was gone "nohing just making new friends kicking ass fighting together with my friends and kicking ass so the usual"ah hahah good to see you still have you're since of humor man.

Heres the train station so the building should be "there" so this was what that building was for! Yeah laura come on"wait said alice we got infected damn"we don't need to draw attention at this point"hey can't we hit one of those cars and the alarm will sound" yeah but how "this is one of the last viles from the school if I use this well only have 5 inside this is alchol that cars on fire am throw it next to it ok"do walked over to the vehicle dripping little drops on each car that was in the line "this is it god please blow up "he cocked his arm back and threw the vile waiting for a reaction nothing happened until allen threw another vile and "BOOOOM"the infected scurried over there as fast as they could.

PSST allen over here "ok good work lets get in "the entrance to the building was no longer blocked by infected but when thet came in there were a few crawling around "ok guys get ready..lets get em "alice brought out her katana and sliced three in half one was about to come up behind her but got hit with a pole allen had found inside ryan didn't rev his saw up he just used it as it was ,laura brought her claws out and stabbed abunch of them in the head dante still having one arm just tripped the zombies and smashed there heads.

Now with all the infected killed they checked if there was anymore "ok guys were clear now then lets find us a ride!

**Z DAY +1 11.00PM**

HOLY HELL this thing is massive said allen" I know what you mean allen these things are so... damn" alice come look at this one it has a tub "man they act like they've never seen one before eh dante"I'll say just look at them it ... man where is it come on where is one "what are you looking for dante"asked alice with a pondering look " theres suppose to be some paper here explaing about the r.v.'s you know what the stuff on the inside is made of what kinda a gas it uses . .extc. Plus we... actually wait guys before we do anything and start to get to happy we need to find the keys "keys said everyone" I think I know where there at "allen was pointing at a locked room that had a chain on it with alock tied to it ,"well now what ? Guys step aside "said ryan as he brought out his chainsaw and goggles and brought the saw down on the locks " so why you guys are doing that me and dante are gonna go look so more "your right laura I do need to look at some that suit ma taste.

Wow this one is beautiful "no laura"huh"when you see the inside of an r.v you don't call it beautiful you call it awesome ok "hah hah hah ok dante if thats what you wanna call it ok"be lucky you have someone like me to teach you this stuff:hey come check out this room"(she was ignoring me)."I'll admitt this bedroom ain't half bad though"yeah your right ...dante"yeah what "he was stopped when he was pushed on the bed"oy laura what are"I want to ask you ..ar.. you a virgin"dante blushed and in his mind saying what the fucking hell how and where the hell did that come from," . I.I. .am"oh cause if you need help I could always help you "huh I dante am just kidding you were so serious there am just teasing"ah hahhah hah I totally knew that anyway am gonna go see how the locks going ok"ok.

I got this lock undid so now which one do we get "this one most fucking definetly said dante"dante had picked a 2013 expediton Scarlet Rose" this one runs on class a diesel said ryan ", the inside was spacious it was made with 38 s shown in ponderosa canyon interior decor with toasted chestnut wood cabintery. There was a big tv in the front under it was two little tv and two big tv on the side in the drivers seat where two reacling spinning chairs and couch that was allinged with two chairs and there was a t.v above the driver seat" hey theres a bathroom here with shower "theres a tub by the big bed "and there was a room that had two bunk beds on both sides"this thing has everything we need even has a gas stove "well it's decided guys were getting this one "so now we find which key goes to it? After 10 minutes of spreading keys and putting pulling them in and out thet finally found the right one" um ok now start it "the engine roared to life "ALLEN LAURA open them doors! The to brought the doors up and as soon as they did,zombies came toward the sound "guys get back in here.. everyone in hang on ryan hit it"as soon as that was said dante flew back a little cause ryan drove through like he just commited a robbery(in some ways yes he did).

Ok they've been gone for a while now man"don't worry jason am sure they'll be here in a moments notice"...they aren't here how long are they going to make us wait "she picked up her sword and unsheathed it"I've already counted to ten in my head "tia they aren't taking a bath !"fiexy oh fiexy fiexy oh oh so fiexy I need to take my mind off the stress "tia then grabbed the back of jason's head and brought his lips down on hers "carrie looked at the two trying to figure out what was going on "mia was crying out of happiness for her sister amd murdock was pulling his hat down to cover his blush,tia then seperated them lips only connected by a small line of saliva." Am sorry I saw how you were always pepping on the girls but you almost never looked at me cause my breast aren't as big as everyone else "..."please don't say you hate me fiexumm"jason grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in for another steamy kiss she started crying cause she knew he accepted her feelings"no I don't hate .In fact I now have more of a reason to protecet you two."So can I still call you fiexy"as far as am concern that is my name now "they kissed one more time which was interuptted by big headlights and a horn both looked suprised .

Well I'll be damned guys if I knew when we left you guys you hook up I would have stayed and watch the magic happen " everyone rose up to see dante hanging out the door of there new r.v "wow dante" nice man it's amazing" well don't just stand there grab the stuff and come on in "they did just that and when they came in they were awesomed"dante you pick this out "well carrie we always knew he had a sharp eye but.. impressive said murdock. Well guys everyone find a spot and get comfotably cause were driving for a while said ryan" after the 2 hour drive they arrived at a gas station .

Ok so were gonna camp here tonight so"dante should get the big bed "why "cause you're injured still"well ok" me and fiexy will have this couch right here "looks like am taking one of the bunkbeds said allen"same heresaid murdock"and well me and mia will get the beds on the other side said carrie." I"ll take this recliner " so am I "everyone then went to the bag that had clothes and dante hadn't noticed this thing had both a washer and dryer so the clothes with blood on them they put up and just got ready for bed .As the once lighten home on wheels was silent dante asked a question"hey guys you awake"yes said everyone"mia asked"you think we can ever be regular teens again"mia my sister to tell you the truth after the shit we've been through in the past two days ..I don't think any of us were regular to begin with but someway somehow well survive this hell and kick it's ass."After all was said everyone drifted to sleep to prepare for the next day .

**FIRST HOOKUP OF THE SERIES BUT STARTING AFTER THIS THINGS GET CRAZY AND THE GROUP IS TESTED IN MORE WAYS THEN ONE**


	8. Meeting the mad scientist

**ZDAY +3 MAY 20 10:OOAM**

Inside a room was a bed and stuff you ususlly find in a teenagers room a desk,lamp,posters,xbox360,t.v extc in the bedroom was Dante sleeping in his bed at his house he was awakened by the sun shining in his face"ugggh morning mom I had the weirdest dream"his mother was standing in the doorway her long silver(naturally like that) going back to her waist became red by her blood , he was looking at a infectoid eating her and he could do nothing but watch in horror he also watched his friends fight without him and memories of the past few days flash through his mind in an what came next was startling his friends were being mailed down to the last bone,skin,and even cell "no no-no no carrie..murdock..laura..Ryan"as he tried to help his already infected friends attacked him "guys stop AAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!

Dante woke up drenched in a cold sweat he found himself still in the r.v and in the bed he slept in he got up to clean his face he also took a look at his phone and noticed something that startled him"I've been asleep for a whole day ...scratch that we've been asleep for a whole day"they were at the same gas station they parked I ..."Dante closed the door to the bathroom and pressed and app the app on his phone.""Hello me or whoever the hell has found this and can still use a phone my name is Dante Shepard it's been three days since the infection hit my phone hasn't lost any charge cause if I don't use the batterey stays the same.

Putting that aside where was I ummm yes this infection is unlike any thing we have ever seen none of us know if there is a cure or if this those things are gonna die out me and my friends have each taken out 1 or 2 of those infectoids but I wonder can 10 people really survive or take on a world filled with those things we have learned they are blind and that they use hearing to see we don't know about the other senses though and they are weak against fire ,my group is a funny bunch each of us are special. I don't wanna go into detail now but I will cause now in this time periods sayings like every minute count "live life to the fullest"and especially this one this day might be your last. Big sister Carrie is caring love her think she may have a crush on Murdock,and my bro Murdock he's changed since this started ,Jason I just met but he kinda reminds me of Ryohei from khr and he was one of my favorite characters,Allen is smart wish I met him sooner before this started,Tia and Mia are alright so far little weird but..holy shitt I can't talk but you get use to them,Ryan my cousin so I've been use to him know him a long time and he believes in me ,and Alice kinda seems like a mother to all of us now,and finally Laura my best friends sister I can't even say anything negative she's amazing and talented just like her brother. Finally theres me am just really weird but for some reason I was able to find meet and befriend all these people who under normal circumstances other people would either take advantage or shun them I wont do that this is Dante Shepard and am signing off.

Dante saved the recording and put his phone in his pocket he opened the bathroom door and looked around to see everyone still asleep in there areas he looked over at Jason and Tia to see they were in position 17 but they were still in thier clothes and just slepping like that"how in the hell do you end up like that in all of positions wait a minute where are Ryan and Alice ?Bet they over there at the gas"dante put some shoes on and a blue muscle ti and grabbed a knife from the kitchen and opened the door slowily so no one would wake up he closed it walked in looking around seeing how the lights were barely on they kept flickering on and off he noticed how some of the infected that were in the store had already been cut down.""Wooh-whee who did you in"out from the shadows popped two hands and grabbed him "huh wooh holy shit who there"aahhahaha calm down bro it's me" Ryan that's not funny "I thought it was kinda funny "no one else thinks it's funny"I thought it was funny said Alice "hey what are you guys doing in here?What's it look like were doing getting food that won't spoil so easily and clean drinking water"oh wish I thought of that.

You probably couldn't cause you're not as awesome and handsome as me""yeah like I would want to "" you should try modeling after your cousin he a great person and lover"" yeah,yeah so..WHAT! What do you mean by that ?

Just as it sounds while y'all were asleep we killing any zombies that got to close ,""and what's to close""almost any zombie we saw plus we might've had the greatest fuck fest in history.

He was amazing knew when to be hardcore but soft knew how to touch in all the right places and ...when he used the apple and banana in my.""STOP STOP STOP STOP "" what I was just about to tell you "". NO NO NO NO NO HELL NO NO "Ryan asked are you done""no I refuse to listen to what you've guys done or did while we were knocked out.

Ok now am done"" so now that ,that's done lets get these supplies in the r.v and wake everyone up said Alice ""right.

Dante and Ryan both filled food in coolers while Alice carried the food that didn't need to be refrigerated in bags she considerably strong .Ok now that everything loaded up how do we get them all up""leave that to me raising them for years you learn a few"" .Alice grabbed Dante shotgun and"BAMM"Woah"what""are we being attack ""well good morning my z day brothers and sisters,""ok I understand that BUT WHO THE FUCK SHOT THE SHOTGUN yelled Tia""it was Alice both Ryan and Dante pointed and said in unision"" ok never mind said Tia ""hey hold up what would have happened if it was me said Dante""oh I would have jackhammered your balls till you yelled uncle.

All the men cringee and grabbed there manhood's ""damn Jason you got a real special one here said Murdock,""thank you Murdock and please don't threaten us like that well not untill we get to Houston at least""ok my fiexy fiexy style of a boyfriend""ok guys new rule no sexual prefrences when am about to eat motioned Allen""ok we won't talk about sexual prefrences..we'll just do them in front of ya ""Jason then grabbed Tia and started kissing all over her""hey that's my sister ,""I KNOW""DOGPILE shouted Allen!

Man as I look at Dante and his friends I wonder no I hoped that they could stay like this forever but who knows what the future holds for them""oh yeah kids I need to tell you something I picked up a radio signal and guess what there is a milatary camp stationed up around here "really bro"how far Ryan asked Carrie,""only 10 miles.""WHAT BRO ARE YOU SERIOUS screamed Dante"" yeah bro now everyone eat and get ready to move and god knows with our luck ready to fight said Ryan.

The r.v. was now moving heading towards there destination ""man just think what were gonna find there weapons ,communications,food,hell we might even be able to stay with them,""Allen but we also might find something worst""you don't have to be like that Murdock said Carrie"am just saying for the past whh..what three days we've been through nothin but hell""he's right you know"RYAN!Am just saying I agree with him that we shouldn't get our hopes up that's all am .. well yall might wanna look out at the window.

They saw humvees on fire soliders that were both undead and alive dead scattered and people who weren't with the military shot till there wasn't nothing left"geez us how long has it been like this asked Mia "don't know commeneted Jason""I see the base upahead said Ryan."" MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS DON'T LET THE SUN FALLL DOWN ON US DON'T LET IT GET YOU down cause we may not know what this base has but I do know that whatever it may be we can either help or give it a ASS KICKINGGGG so how about we quit acting as if we have to be sad an WE ROCK EM !

Everyone looked at each other pondering at what he said "ya"what allen"ya"ya"ya"ya"ya"ya"ya"ya"ya"ok then lets not be sad let's go in there and rock em YA-HA"YA-HA shouted everyone

**MILITARY BASE **

At the front of the gate stood everyone outside the r.v dante had a teal shirt on and with some light blue jeans he alsohad some hard pads on his elbows and knees he wore a leather jacket for protection,Murock wore a white shirt with a smiley face black and red stripped sleeves black pants with chains on them on both sides and he was wearing his signature hat,Carrie was now wearing a black hoodie with tan shoulder pads and a dark blue mini skirt with a white sleveless shirt and low heel shoes.

Laura was wearing a black tank top a bullet proof jacket blue jeans and black tennis shoes,Allen wore a black hoodie with a green shirt black sweat pants and black green nikes,Alice now had on her same jeans but had a long sleeved blue shirt black leather gloves and a blue hoodie that clung to her,Ryan still had on the clothes he came in but now fully zipped up his leather jacket.

Jason for some reason was wearing a long black sleeved shirt and was wearing some shorts,""Mia,Tia stay in front and watch out for anyone else ""ok"aw what the hell man how come we would kick some major ass"".Tia we aren't here to kick ass we looking for supplies ok babe,"ok fiexy but you owe me once you get back "it a promise now listen lock the door and keep the windows down and keep your swords by you the whole time ok"sure and before you leave"Tia gave Jason a short kiss.

Come back"the gang was now moving inside the base"so I know we've only known each other since the outbreak Jason but I didn't know you were such a softie said Dante"SHUTUPPP"ok so seeing how there's 8 of us split into groups of 4 suggesteed Ryan"I agree bro so, um me Jason,Alice and Murdock""ok me Laura ,Carrie,and Allen let's move out. ""Dante's group was checking the sick bay and noticed how the place was in shambles and there was blood currently being put on those same floors"sorry bitch but am already taken"damn man you're devotion to Tia is something like me "Dante had just cut off one of there heads.

Alice had cut off 3 heads of a few that were in front of her and use thier bodies as shields to throw in front of a bunch that were heading towards Murdock"destroy destroy"Murdock don't go kill crazy on me yet dude said Dante,""oh am not but am pretty damn close""the group had just finished the last of the infectoids"" is it just me or is it getting harder to kill these fuckers asked Jason"don't worry it gets harder commented Murdock .OK I found some medicine some alchol,and antiboitics"good Alice load the bags and lets get out of here it looks like we had a texas chainsaw massacre up in here.

Yeah it is getting hard to bea""bummp"in a cabinet was some banging and the group didn't feel like leaving a zombie alive that might one day come back to bite them in the ass"guys over here said Murdock"Jason was holding the left handle ready to open it "ok 3,2,1, now!What came out was a woman in a lab coat she had dirty blonde hair looked around Alice age.""Who are you ..hey are you bitten"no am not and who are you solider "am not a soilder am a P.A.K."everyone looked at him with bewildered faces "oh Professional Ass Kicker "" what's up with this kid "I don't know I've been trying to figure out for years "names Murdock"Alice"Jason"and am Dante "well I am Makoto"ok first are you bitten asked Alice pointing the flashlight at her""no I am not" ok let get out of her.

BOOOM"looks like that's the rest of our group let's hurry"damn these things are persistent"yeah am already to my third round Laura said" Allen DON'T FIGHT just run run run!BROS"DANTE.""Ryan what the hell did you do "well"I'll tell you what happened your cousin here busted in the mess hall they attack naturally but for some reason he was trying to get them away from us guess what"turn here"the radio station was right by it and his chainsaw hit it and it turned on said Laura with a preturbied look"thanks for explaning Laura now RUN!

Hey I see them Mia"sister look through the binoculars what is i HOLY SWEET MUTHERFUCKING ICE TEA START THE R.V."hey guys we gotta close and activate the electric fence "I can activate it"woah who are you "talk later .Allen you two activate it everyone get to the r.v. . I'll try to hold them off"dante was shooting with his hunter shotgun"damn hey how it going "almost I need something to keep the wires together "will my chewed gum do "have to ok please"as Makoto pulled the switch the sirion for it was closing sounded.

Dante get your ass moving "it's closing "ok"dante was now in the control booth and broke the controls"now it will never open up "HURRY YOU IDIOT! Shit run Dante get your ass moving "dante was a feet away he jumped on a barrel to give him leverage to get through before it completely closed,""damn have I ever told you how much I hate running "you've told me said Carrie".

Ok let's get you inside said Makoto"so Makoto what were you doing here"well you I was in charge of this project to stop them"oh what was the name of the project asked Carrie as she helped her inside"oh the project's name was MI .MI. MITA"HUH".Hey how the fuck does she know our intro.

**YEP CLIFFHANGER HAVEN'T DONE ONE IN A WHILE SO HERE IS THIS CHAPTER **


	9. The first war

**Z+DAY 3 MAY 20 2:00PM**

Ok_ who or how the hell do you know our entrance?" "My word MITA I don"t believe it your both you 2 are alive this is great am so happy to see you both said Makoto as she hugged the both of them._

_Umm sister of mine"yes" do we know who this _bitch is"not that I can recall no"oh ok then could you please kindly GET THE FUCK OFFF OF US!

AAAAHAHAAAH vulgar as ever I see huh Tia you haven't been getting in to much trouble." No I haven't and.. hey how do you know I get in trouble a lot "" Tia I think just looking at you people can tell you get in trouble." Dante you want this shoved up your ass "" if you do please be gentle it's my first time said Dante in an innocent tone looking the other way.

Can we do this later and figure out where to go seeing how the signal was a complete waste said Carrie " must you always be so negative pisti ant" maybe your jinxing us you tomato face paste bastard .Ahh just like the old days "huh this what they were like in the old days asked Laura?

Yeah this is what it was lkiumphf " woah hang on everyone we hit some major speed bumps.

Ryan what are we hittinnngg ai ai aye yea ye"what was in front of them were infectoids from everywhere they could see " how did so many find us" the explosion and the noise from that radio must have drawn them in Mia said Laura.

Hey ummm I don't mean to be a drama bum but is anyone else worried this thing may flip over. Al... Makoto is that possible " if we keep going like this yeah. Well unless you wanna drive you try " can I drive asked Murdock?No shouted everyone!

The r.v kept hitting any infectoids in sight but all of a sudden they started losing control. WOAAAAH" EVERYBODY HOLD ON SOMETHING!" The r.v was now of the road and it was plowing through a field of corn Ryan could barely tell which way was stupid corn hey look out scarecrow said Ryan " Dante " yeah Laura " whose driving better my brother or your cousin. I think a baby could drive better than the both of them. Hey feelings said the both of them at the same time.

As they kept driving through Jason noticed something,""I just noticed something " WHAT !? I think I saw a road turn back around " OK TIME TO FOR ME TO TOKYO DRIFT IN THIS BITCH. Everyone hang on to your panties,bra'a and assholes cause going were around wwwwwoaaahhh.

There there there " one donut coming " turning out of the field they were now on the road but was hard getting control again you could hear the tires screech on the road"come on girl" everyone was hanging on to someone "Laura choking not breathing"almost there . The brakes were applied and the r.v barely tipping over was now straight.

Wuh is everyone ok " ahah hah hah ahah aahhahah hahaha man that was fucking fun can we do that again asked Dante!?

You are insane no a thousand times no said Makoto. Argh " Mia,Tia,Allen,and Jason were now out of the vehicle either throwing up or happy they had stopped "thank you beautiful stable non moving land said Allen" never a fucking again I fucking mean it never fucking again said Tia" ok am gonna BLEAGGGRHGB "hey um this kid name Jason is regurgitating said Makoto. Ryan baby no offense but next time am driving said Alice. Carrie passed out guys said Murdock " and she did on you isn't that sweet brother said Laura.

Ok sorry about my driving skills but lets rest up here say about 30 minutes at the least "the least we might as well make this our base I mean we're set for life for food we have are own corn field now said Dante "never gonna change are you bro" not in this lifetime.

So anyone wanna try to figure out where we at said Murdock? No man never been to this part said Ryan? Well by the looks of it we are probably right here" said Makoto as she was pointing at the map "so basically you're telling us we in the country huh " yep" well ok than. Yo Jason you done puking yet.

Oh ho hah very funny har har Jason said sarcastically"ok is everyone good and accounted for yeah we are "ok then but before we do anything where the hell to said Dante " the group was wondering to what to do"how bout we search around and since there's all this corn hell knows we might find a farm said Ryan" so, whoever agrees with my bro say I " I stated everyone " ok then lets move oh and Ryan my lover " yes" am driving this time. Come on that's in the past leave past shit in the past.

Ok then we'll vote whoever wants Ryan to drive raise ya hand said Dante" no one did"who wants Murdock to drive raise your hand" everyone who knew how he drove cringed at the thought"so who want Alice to drive say I " I exclaimed everyone.

After the voting session was over they were back on the road looking to see where they could"stop do you know how to read that map Makoto asked Alice? I was working at a government base with schematics,blue prints,and formulas so yeah I can read it.

So hey Ryan where to huh" both Ryan and Murdock were in the corner sulking" am I that terrible at driving"am not a bad person am I is it cause of my old rep"WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY both exclaimed! Hey Murdock I just realized something"what" ever since this started you've been changing" yeah I guess you're right I sorta have been huh maybe I finally see the true value in other people ,and now that all this shits happening I just wanna try to have no regrets.I feel you bro said Ryan"( huh these people can't be for real can the anyhow I have to make sure MITA will be safe and sound).

We are looking for a place to hide during the apocalypse so we don't get eaten by zombuies in this hell of a nightmare cause I don't want to end up like them sung Jason "and look like crap,smell like a mixture of shit and the sewer I wonder what will happen to ussssss sang Dante?We've almost died thrice today cause the universe loves fucking us in the ass sang Allen. 1,2,3 now were ridding through zombie land "yes we're riding through hell" yeah we're ridding through Allen town"..."sorry said Dante"and we're living here in the apocalypssseee said the three in unison!

Ok next verse the how to have sex song said Jason"I'll start off well you put your"Dante stopped mid sentence as he saw Mia and Tia threating them with there swords and Murdock's gun was in his face. If any of you even think of singing another song like that I will blow you're brains out understood"stood"stood"under.

Well Murdock I think you should let them finish you know what I mean cause not everyone on this bus is a virgin"oh yeah should I tell Murdock and Laura about what happened in the station" tell us what?

Oh yeah Laura,Murdock sweetie me and Ryan had sex for two days straight"..."..."3.2.1 and."Huhuhu Said the twins!? "What do you mean straight every hour on the hour"I didn't think old people had that much stamina " oh am sorry would,you like a beating.

No am good"ugh hey will you all shut up can't a girl get some sleep around here said Carrie?

Good to see you up sis stated Dante. Good to be up you know so where are we headed? You got some drool on you"huh"Carrie whipped the drool off with her sleeve feeling a little embarrassed in front of everyone. Don't worry we all have times when we drool you know what you should do put your thumb in your mouth to stop it next time said Murdock. Hey tomato bastard wanna start something"sure pist ant let's finish this!

UUUUMMMM is it just me or are we slowing down questioned Mia? Oh no no no no no no you've got to be kidding me? Let me guess we are out of gassed and officially chucked and screwed said Jason. One of you guys come out and help me see if I can hot wire it or something said Makoto,"so Ryan got back up plan for the shitty predicament we in asked Tia? Well let's form a group to find a place or at least something that's gonna get us through the night at the least cause we can't wonder on half a tank of gas can we.

On the outside of the car was Makoto,Jason,Dante,and Allen trying to do what little they could to help fix the situation," there am gonna put this on there"what is it asked 's Jason" a chip"for what? In case what I think might happen happens then am installing it"Jason I think it's best if we just go with the flow said Allen.

Dante was being look out seeing if any infectoids were close or coming"hey guys am gonna go up ahead al little see if I find something. I'll come with leave this up to the braniacs"why thank you the two said in unison.

Jason and Dante had walked away from the r.v. but was still in their view"so wanna have another one of are strange talks of the day or we just avoiding everyone asked Jason?

I think it a little bit of both you know cause lately it feels like...I've made nothing but turn us in circles and gotten us in bigger fucked stuff man I just. Dude first off stop doubting yourself secondly we got they sweet ride cause of your decision man and when we thought we find hell at that base which we did,but who lifted our spirits before we got there"uhm me "and who has risked his ass a bunch of times for us since this disaster. Me .."yeah and just to show you how serious I am, I will yell at the sky HEY HEAVENS I DO NOT DOUBT THIS MAN AT ALL SO NICE TRY HAHA HAH HAGHGGG.

Dante had pulled the strap of the binoculars towards him so he could look through them he was so caught up in looking he forgot about the suffercating Jason" ..gakk need breath"huh OH SHIT! Sorry dude need binoculars though...just as I thought I wasn't seeing things dude get up and look at this"what is so important that you have to frigging strangle me to death""strangle wait that's what it,was I thought you were speaking bird?"Jason gave a dissatisfied glare"ok sorry but hurry up look " better be good... dude what am I suppose to be looking at "the smoke dumbass"yeah I see the smoke but what does it mean"where there is smoke there's probably people and with people"safehouse,food and,and,and"GAS the two said in unison.

Darnitt I don't think I do anything right now I would at least need the right tools or something said Makoto"well looks like we camping are asses in the tall yellow grass said Tia.

Oy"Guess what"we found something"key word we.

Huh smoke" yeah" let me see those things ordered makoto"someone give me a boost"up you go said Ryan"where did you see it Dante"around that way"Makoto pointed the binoculars in the direction Dante was pointing at "I see smoke"see I told you didn't I and you guys doubted me.I say we go check it out said Laura"I think so but what if it"s just a dud" with the what if sometimes you gottta run before you can walk said Dante"you sure there's nothing wrong with him"hell I don't know I've only know him for three days going with Dante said Tia"same here"Mia,Tia why are you guys going"cause on the last one we had to stay so this time we calling the big shoutgun.

(Damnit I can't let them go without me or do anything stupid),hey how about I go with asked Makoto? Why do you wanna go with us? I mean I wanna at least contribute a little something to this group"fair enough"hey if my girlfriends going then so am I" then am coming to since Dante's my best friend said Allen that's it then" huh?" How come Dante "since were just checking it out let's see what it is so were taking a small group ok"sure everyone else watch, the Shagon Wagon till we get back k"aye said Allen.

So that means we going through the tall,long,slim,and hard grass plus it"ok stop that cause my mind thinks weird said Dante. Why'd I have to end up with this group said Makoto as she slapped her forehead. The small portion of the group kept walking but could barely get a good view of where they were suppose to be heading"ok everyone stop just stop gestured Makoto"what is it?

Can any one barely see through this grass or is it just cause am short"you know now that you mention it yeah said Jason"I have no idea where to go anymore"hey jason let me stand on you're shoulders asked wait.. ow.. ow ow hey that was my face"don't worry it's just a face I can do plastic surgery on you later"hell no exclaimed Tia! Why not? Cause if you remake his face he won't be fiexy ANY MORE! I really need to get these two away from these people hold still would you and don't look up at my skirt"don't flatter yourself. Makoto was looking through the binoculars trying to find a path they could take to the smoke. All righty Tia and Mia start cutting that way"ok"hell yeah. Ready sister of mine"yes my sister"the two let their blades hit each other and then their blades started to hack though the grass in graceful movements in way's as if the two could read each other mind,and when they cut the grass it was cut clean in half.

(Amazing there better than I thought and there corredination is amazing too but I still haven't seen there other powers I'll check them later) wait what is that Jason let me down,down"what is it"I saw something moving in the grass!? Everyone form up ordered Dante"the five were back to back so whatever Makoto saw wouldn't get the drop on them. Was it a fucker Makoto asked Tia"I don't know I saw something move through the grass"they then hurd a rustle from the grass coming from the side"brace yourself bro's"they could see and hear the grass moving but they didn't know who,what,or when it was gonna pop out. Guys listen on my mark were gonna run to the smoke as fast as we can got it. I not so sure about this"NOW! Everyone was now running im the way they been heading but what ever was following them was now everywhere"keep moving go go go go! I see the clearing up ahead shouted Tia! Good "the group jumped through the clearing and got themselves ready for what was ever about to jump out the rustle got louder,louder,and louder until finally something had tackled Jason to the ground he thought he was about to be eaten but was met with a lick to the face it was a hey stop it boy stop come on stop"(bark,bark,bark,bark)"ok enough I get it.

What is a dog doing out here by himself asked Dante? *Click* maybe cause he's not alone said a voice from the"Dante had a gun pointed to the back of his head and whoever was holding it was ready to fire plus he felt something sharp against his back"who are you .. who are you? We're traveling survivors we.. so that's your house"answer the question"we were coming from a base that had been overuned" yeah I remeber that place" thought so anyway after that are car spun outta control and went downhill after driving for half an hour we ran outta gas. HMM you know I should shoot or stab you cause ever since this sickness been going around ain't nothing but shit been going but,but back in my day we didn't turn away help from kids. The man took both the gun and knife away from Dante's back the man stepped out and he was an old man who looked around 60 who was wearing overall the man was bald and had a curly moustache.

So how many are you are there"in total 11" ok me and my wife have enough room and food for you so I'll escort you to my house so this way if you"the group and old man were walking the big house that had a barn next to it. Tom is that you am glad you're back uh... Tommy who are these people"Merta they stragglers dear"this women was about the same age as him she had a pink bandanna wrapped around her head and she to was wearing overalls. I mean we don't know them I mean look at her she has red hair something is wrong with these people. Am sorry is there a problem asked Makoto"no it's nothing it's just"I think there's something wrong with you people. I just"wait what do you mean by you people asked Allen? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MEAN BY YOU PEOPLE asked Dante!? Umm what" never mind y'all can stay ok"right"awesome"bitching"thank god am tired said Makoto" I'll get my tractor and give your car a tow ok"I'll go with so no one mistakes for a maniac said Allen.

Well why don't y'all go wait in the barn till the rest of your group comes "sure thank you miss"Merta Merta Smith" thanks for your hospitality miss Merta said Dante.

Allen and were now riding through the field on a tractor to th r.v,lying on the roof of the r.v was Murdock being look out" damn this is boring I huh?

Murdock now saw the trailer coming site"hey guys come look at this yelled Murdock!

What is it infectoids?

No it's umm well Allen"guys don't shot it me" howdy names Thomas Wilder you're his group huh come on am here to tow you're r.v. So Allen who is this guy anyway asked Carrie? Well the smoke we saw was really his house his wife is there to. Also,he has a dog and there's a barn there to ,and plenty of room. Allen how do we even know if we can trust theses people asked Laura? I don't know but they let us in with open arms so I guess we accept their kindness for now"alright but just in case we need to keep wits up if they don't appear to be who they say they are alright said Ryan.

So young lady is you're hair naturally that color or" well I can"yes it is answered Makoto" how old are you" were both" there 15 answered Makoto.

Y'all an odd bunch ain't ya" little bit said Mia" were all a little bit weird in our own way I guess said Jason" the group was now in the barn almost everyone enjoyed the company of the animals well except Makoto.

Do,we really have to stay here? Honey I am sure there are more zombies out there who would love to take you in so would you like to leave" what no I love this barn in fact I want to get pregnant in this barn. Wtf moment anyone said Tia? I didn't think the poor girl would go that far said Merta"hey there here.

Tommy came out with the r.v in tow pulling in the driveway" finally we are here I feel ufh" yes Murdock we understand said Laura. Wow you really are his sister said Dante" I mean of course were twins afterall an" Laura is that a blush come on man you don't have to take me that seriously! Oh shut up said Laura as she playfully hit his arm.

So,y'all just outta gas huh I feel you up tomorrow morning ok until lets get supper ready for you" sure no problem all of us will wait in the barn if you don't mind said Dante"sure no problem at all. While the couple were going in the group that had gotten a towing went to meet the rest of their group. Murdock close the door right now everyone else come over here said Ryan. What's up bro? These people aren't who they say they are I think they have an alterior motive" what kind of motive babe asked Alice ( babe said both Murdock and Dante subconsciously).

Yeah I mean them taking us in wasn't weird but when they have as stuff as they do kinda seems suspicious don't it"maybe they are that just nice said Dante. If only people were still like that bro anyway everyone stay together Dante you and me need to talk come with me to the r.v.

Ok bro what you have to talk to me about? Dante you know I love you right"are you doing a confession or something" Ryan now had a look of disapproval on his face" ok I am sorry. Dante I know you're capable of taking care of yourself but what about the rest of these guys I mean they are looking to you afteral" what no way I mean sure I felt like I had to but they have Murdock and what not, and when I when did give order and lead them I got shot for it and we almost got hammered for it. Yes but you made up for it with the r.v and taking them all in Carrie filled me in on how you all met. Ryan but, they've been looking to you and Murdock hell even Jason would be a better leader than me. That may be true but they don't have a charismatic personality like you thou.

Don't worry I am sure the time is gonna come when you will see what I see ok"I don't think that's gonna be anytime soon thou.

Merta are you finished yet we hungry plus, it's getting dark.

**Z+ DAY 3 MAY 20 8:00PM**

Everyone was now inside the house eating a well deserved meal" wow this is amazing I forgot what mashed potatoes taste like said Ryan" yeah it feels ages huh" would like more rolls swettie sure no no no just leave the whole plate why don't you, I ain't seen anyone eat that much bread without collapsing" Merta I think we should have told you that Dante loves bread. Damn right I do" this chicken is awesome to the extreme exclamied Jason!

This reminds me of that time saint olympus had a gourme cook come cook for us" oh am not that good" you are I don't know if it's cause of the end of the world or cause your nice to us but it just taste amazing. Yeah" hell yeah this stuff is fucking beast.

Well am glad you're enjoying it" hey tom those horses seem well feed and in shape to" am surprised you noticed" yeah I went to this summer camp and I helped with the horses so I know a few things about them said Allen.

HA-HA well a'll be dipped in shit and rolled in bread crumbs a kid who got some wit on him about livestock. Yeah even though I've know Allen for three days he's the smartest mutherfucker I've ever met said Dante.

Hey um Alice was it are they always like this" no this them when they are calm. REALLY now huh" oh Mr and Ms wilder I forgot to say something" Dante had now gotten up from his seat and went over to Merta and Thomas and hugged the both of them," THANK YOU very much for the food and the comfort of your home I speak for all of us when I say thank you from the bottom of our hearts.

Everyone nodded and agreed with him when he said this" are you crying asked Mia?

Thomas then rosed up from the table his arm shaking and tears streaming down his face the same thing was going on with Merta as well. LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! You all must get out of here my son is going to be here in 2 hours if he finds you I I... could not live with myself,I'll fuel your r.v and cover your tracks you kids just have to get outta here. Why what's going on man asked Allen? My son was a good kid but, after he graduated college he changed" and this infection just made it worst"everyone had looks of astonishement and shock at what they were hearing but they were worried what he would say next.

How did your son become worse asked Laura? You know that base you said you all came from" Dante grew wide cause something he knew he was gonna say popped into his head" he was the reason it was in such a shape he let those things in he killed some of the children that were there. Once we had gotten out with a few who survived the slaughter we brought them back here but, he came here to along with 10 others who saw his sick twisted vision he took them away and,and, killed a few of em in front of us. Soon, afterthat he told us this( any other survivors who come through take care of em I'll come back tomorrow night around the same time ya here cause am sure some are still there oh and one more thing if you shits don't find anyone I guess I won't have no more use for you so if I was you I find some suckers and bring em here).

WHAT"WHY someone do that when everythings like this shouted Alice! We don't know why but we have to get you kids outta here right n" like hell we's leaving. Dante don't argue with me please for your own safety just go" no we aren't gonna leave you here wanna know why cause we are human and,am not gonna let you guys be murdered. My bros right we aren't leaving in fact were staying to fight.

Why none of you know what you're getting into"sir I was at that base I hid away so I never saw your son but I can make a plan that can help us beat them said Makoto" Laura, Jason,Alice,and Mia get all the weapons out the r.v. Merta do you have any weapons"yes we do"TOMMY! He is our son we brought him into this world and we can take him out " right" Makoto what should we do asked Allen? First up barricade all the windows and doors and,you old guy go fill our r.v up now. Yes mam"come on you guys barricade" Dante,Murdock,Allen and,Tia were now putting couches in front of windows and anything to block anyone who was outside from getting in" here are the weapons we do have"Merta had brought up five shotguns and an axe. Ok here you and your husband use these four I'll take this one" what about me asked Carrie? Carrie go up stairs and play look out ok sure. Thomas let me help you with filling up the r.v"wait a minute there sure to know somethings up if they see this. Don't worry were gonna hide it in that forest over there" are you sure that's a good idea Makoto" don't worry there's a path to get through it without messing it up when you see the end there's a clearing" see so were good.

Laura" yeah dante" you gonna need these" Dante handed her the claw gloves she tried to kill him with and a pistol,Carrie had gotten a sniper rifle,Alice had her sword where knows where she got it from. Jason had one of the grenade launchers and if he ran out he still had his fist,Murdock had his tonfa-swords along with a sub machine gun,Ryan had one of the shotguns from Murdocks place along with two handguns and his chainsaw. Allen was using two twin pistols,Tia and Mia were using there swords and both were in the cornfield with Makoto with the other grenade launchers,"what about you dude" Dante brought out two musuashi swords one sheath black with the hilt of that sword red and, the other one had a red sheath and the hilt to that sword was red and he had a hunter shotgun.

**2 HOURS LATER 8 MINUTES LEFT**

Ok is everyone in place asked dante as he talked into set of three walkie talkies they had" this is Makoto me and MITA are in the corn field" this is Jason Ryan and Alice in the woods clearing with the r.v. Am upstairs Dante I don't see anything yet said Carrie"wait I left something in the house am coming in said Makoto"lord our father please protect these children said Merta. Hi everyone"HURRY UP shouted Dante! OH,shit guys I see them" Makoto stay here" no I have to stay with Mita"don't worry my girlfriends tough"aw thanks said Tia.

Ok guys we don't know these guys so hold nothing back for they will hold nothing against you got it"roger"it's ass kicking time"they could hear the engines of what ever they were riding coming in to vision"how many Murdock..well"hold up it takes a while I say about 30 something"great 30 vs against 13 said Alice.

Hey could you tell us anything about your son to help us distinct him from others"well he is about 6.2 has shaggy black hair has a earing piercing in his left ear about 28 yrs old oh and he only had one arm this time"shaggy hair said Carrie"one arm said Ryan".

A gmc yukon drove up in front of the house,a humvee,a school bus,a porsche,and a hotrod out of the hotrod appeared a man with a black and blue jacket with black cargo pants. Hey I remeber that car it passed us by when I woke up said Dante"ok Thomas you're on ok"one arm, shaggy hair,piercing,and that car said Allen.

Hey Pops what up" how is the arm"GUYS GUYS I THINK I KNOW WHO HE IS! Who Ryan asked Carrie?

Hello JERRY"GUYS IT'S JERRY IT'S JERRY exclamied Dante. You mean the fuck who brought those infectoids to my house said Alice"yeah said Allen

Fucking great things just got so much damn easier

**NEXT TIME**

**Damn this is bad"why did you do this"kill them little shit"where did we go wrong"MERTA"you two are better than this group"RED CROW"YOU'RE the white lighting remeber" NOOO"only the strong survive**

**Hey everyone I know been a while since I'VE UPLOADED had a falling down with my grades learning another language is hard as you can see cliffhanger this will be a two part chapter until these survivors really start to survive against a one armed psychopath and one more thing ONE OF THESE SURVIVORS WILL NOT MAKE IT TO HOUSTON. **


	10. The day the white lighting died

**Z+ DAY 3 MAY 20 10:00 PM**

"Oh great things just got a whole lot easier said Dante.

"My,my,myyyy boys the fact that he came out here means he got us something"..." you did didn't you little shit" you watch your mouth son remember I am still your father said Thomas. Jerry now reached into his back pocket and pulled out his hand-machine gun" that so well then since your my father I can pay you back for them whippings like THIS ! Ufffh" Jerry had just smacked him with his pistol and started to kick at him. Huh aha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah hahhhhhh, come on dad what you always said don't take shit from nobody why aren't you gonna fight back huh.

"MF..WHEVD" what's that couldn't quite hear yeah said Jerry"" where did we go wrong" you think you raised me wrong hey you guys here that he thinks he raised me" the group of thugs now started to life with their sick twisted leader. It doesn't matter about raising or who's innocent or who isn't this world has gone to hell I am what people will start to look like and we'll take their shit and put them out of their misery cause we are the dead we have been giving a second chance. THIS IS EVERYONE'S NEW LIFE THIS IS THE NEW LIFE OF THE DEAD!

His thugs started yelling in agreement or revving up their engines" this guy can't be fucking serious said Carrie. Who knows man? So, Dante what do we, do man asked Ryan as he spoke into the walkie talkie" no the plans been altered" what said everyone. Yeah we can't do what we were originally gonna do anymore.

How come said Murdock" because since it's Jerry he'll recognize us and try to find Murdock and who knows he might sick his mutts to search through the house and that would really put us in a bind someone has to go out there and play the bait for us so he doesn't think anything fishy is going on said Dante" well that's gonna be damn where near impossible, because he has seen all of us said Tia.

Not all of us said Laura as she looked at Makoto" what..what why is oh no-no no hell no" come on we need you to do this"look at me and look at them I am like, a piece of bacon to them man said Makoto. Mo mo do it for us said Mia" huh ugh alright, alright, alright here goes something.

So, Daddy you got someone don't ya" wait right here let me wake eh"..." what that wasn't the plan" there's been a change ok listen my cousin took his arm I killed half of his other group ,and Murdock generally pisses him off to the point of no return said Dante.

Sir MITA is set up in place in the cornfield so we can get the drop on them please just go with it asked Makoto.

Well ,well you're finally out what you doing taking a shit or something" come on darling these people will take you somewhere safe said Thomas. Makoto now came out with a jacket tied around her waist and her hair tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing a yellow shirt and the same jeans. Hello darling names Jerry and what might your name be" Lida" so cute said all the men who bought her lie.

So get up in my hot rod and you gonna come with us to safety said one of the thugs holding the door open to the car. So where are you gonna take her" well since I brought everyone with me let's see once I can no longer see the field. Ask her where she came from rape her then kill her" why" speaking of which she's the only one is she" if so why.

Oh no dad that's not good enough boys" two men came up from behind and forced him to the ground. Hey, what are you doing" oh right I forgot to tell you"" you didn't reach the maximum capacity said one of the man who was holding him down. So now pops we got cut off one of your fingers now question is which one?

Dante" not yet" no not that need middle one" hey stop it stop! Hold that girl down ordered Jerry so this one..no need to point.

Ok Tia,Mia now yelled Dante" here comes the rain. Tia and Mia threw grenades under the Humvee" huh" Boom!

Woah holy shit" oy old man what the fuck did you do" Carrie take out the two holding him down. Sure dee" Carrie readied her sniper rifle an fired at the heads of the two men there bodies fell down instantly.

Mm who the hell do you think you are huh just what kind if stunt you pull huh.

Payback" Thomas ran as soon as he punched Jerry and was no longer in his grasp, and during the confusion Makoto snuck into the grass with Tia and Mia.

Girls we have to run further into the corn now before we're surrounded" ok" sure.

Everyone of you degenerates destroy this place burn it to the ground. And, KILL ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO'S HELPING THAT PIECE OF SHIT OLD MAN!

Fire" Jerry get down said one of the thugs" because they were being shot at with full force by Dante's group" fire back fire back ordered Jerry.

Bang bang-bang bang was one of the only sounds you could hear besides broken glass, yells, and other furniture and appliances being destroyed, Jerry who was hiding behind the hot rod told five of his people to try and sneak around the back. The five did just as they were told a crouched under the fire and try to get into the barn.

Yeah now we got him" once we kill these guys whoever they are Mr. Jerry will be pleased said the women" excuse me can I go up before you" sure.. hey whdugh" am Jason the rising sun. How dare you hit one of my pimps said the women" the fact that you know you're there bitch is degrading" huwah" Alice had speared the women through one of the barn's windows and both of there bodies fell on the tractor.

Gahh" you alright Allen" some glass just grazed my arm that's all" Damn this is bad there at least 20 something guys left against us and am already on my 3 round.

Hey Dante some of these guys tried to sneak in the back but. We're taking care of it said Alice while she was speaking in the walkie-talkie. So what's your name" Alice Kawahira" you" Kristie Billiards.

So what do you say we stop this game of hide and seek and actually fight huh said Kristie. Still in the back of the barn was Jason and Ryan fighting the other four men.

Uhf,ugh haha that the best said Ryan as he took a punch from one of the thugs. The thug was bald, had on brown sleeveless shirt,tanned skin, and some black jeans with holes in them.

Give up you two Jerry is the evolution of this new world said the bald one" plus y'all out numbered said the man who had a gold tooth. Wait, wait, wait ,wait, and wait" you want us to surrender to that douche said Jason. Do not talk down to him I am sure he will let you join us" can't picture that seeing as how I am the one who cut his arm off.

You did that kill them" the four men rushed at them Ryan sweeped there feet and they fell to the ground. You still got that police baton" yeah" use it. Jason was now in his standard boxing pose the two took swings at him but were either blocked by the baton or he dodged it. Try some of this" the thug tried to hit him with a straight left but Jason ducked down and uppercut him with the baton, the man flew off his feet hitting his head once he came back down.

Why you" the golden tooth had kneaded him Jason in the stomach and followed up with a punch to his face. Not bad for an old guy" am not old am only 35" before he could finish his sentence Jason brought his face to his knee and hit him with it three times. I thought you only knew boxing" boxing is what I am best at but now that the worlds ended I've upgraded to kickboxing," Ragh the man rushed at him Jason had now put his knee in front of him.

The man tried to sweep Jason but he brought his knee down on the leg he tried to sweep him with and with his baton swung it out at his jaw thus breaking it. While Ryan was dealing with the the other one, he already snapped the other guys neck.

The fight he was having with the brute looked like, something from dragon ball z every times one got punched the other ate it and punched him back. Hahh I won't lose I will sacrifice anything and everything to see his dream realized. A dream where destroy anyone you see,strip them of their human rights what kinda world is that!

It is his world" Ryan grabbed the punch the man through at him and gripped his hand with all his might" well you know what fuck you fuck Jerry,and above all else FUCK YOUR WORLD!

Ryan through the hardest punch he could muster up and followed up with a elbow to his face, while the man was trying to regain his balance Ryan snuck behind him. He brought his chainsaw to life and ran it through his chest pushing him to the ground.

GAGH" said the man while he was coughing up blood" I guess I won't see his world come to fruition...,but on the up side*cough* at least I was killed by what may be the last man with honor on this earth.

Ryan shut the man's eyes finally giving him peace" Jason you ok" yeah am good just bruised a little bit that's all" aren't any of you gonna ask how am doing said Alice while she was holding her left arm" BABE! Are you ok" yeah girl just stabbed me a few times" did you kill her no I just knocked her out is all.

What the hell is taking those idiots so long that's it get,it out. Two man brought out something wrapped in a sheet from the school bus" good let's fire this on them" they unwrapped what was in the sheet revealing it to be a bazooka, loading it with it's first round" hit the barn first there probably more of em. Dante "yeah Laura what's up?

FIRE" aw shit Ryan everyone get out the barn fast bazooka" hit the deck" the barn was hit and blown up after the impact. Sending debris flying anywhere, two debris went through the house.

Look out" hah that outta show them who they messing with huh guys" ooohhhh.

Sister did you hear that asked Mia? It was nothing come on we have to get back on that road we came off of" Makoto are friends need our help right now. No they don't now you to will follow me right now this instant ordered Makoto. Why the hell are you helping us so damn much in the first place anyway? Why you ask?

That's a stupid question because you two are better than this group just leave them I am sure there will be others just,like them.

No Makoto you're wrong there won't be said Mia" come on sis let's go help our friends. Wait don't no...agh I am going to regret this for fucking ever.

Damn is everyone alright" MERTA" oh god" no my wife my love why, why, oh god why" Merta had giant piece of wood going through her back and coming out her chest. No" you bastard" Jerry raagh.

Murdock ran out of the house running towards Jerry in a fit of rage ran towards him. Hh RED CROOOOWWWWW shoot him right now god dammit do it now.

SFX: RUSTLE RUSTLE RUSTLE.

Huh who's there asked one of the thugs?

It's us MITA said the two twins" they came slashing out of the field killing the thug in front of em " they behind us to sir. Drive into the house" sir" drive into the house don't make me repeat myself a third time.

Hey you three come with me" the three thugs had jumped in the gmc Yukon and drove up to the road.

While that was happening Murdock had his site set on Jerry and once he found him he was pinned to the ground," now that I got you murdering piece of shit" Jerry was intimidated but was smiling. What are you proud of all this huh hah you happy your plan with the barn killed your mother why did you do this, why, why, why said Murdock as tears were welling up in his eyes.

As I said before only the strong survive" tc bastard" by the way your sister's in that house right " huh" Jerry threw Murdock off of him giving his guys the signal the car drove back up from the road and was on a straight course for the house.

Wha.. what did you tell them to do piece of shit.. tell me" Murdock let go of Jerry and barely dodged a steel pipe but not the one that came behind him that hit him in his ribs" yes corner them kill them. Run em over" one run over coming right up said the thug driving.

Huh is that guy about to guys run...Carrie get down here quickly. Tom we have to" NOO!" this is my home and my wife is dead in our house, our son is trying to kill us I want it to end here I can't live in a world like this. But," look out" the truck ran in through the side bringing half of the house down on the truck.

Dante shouted Laura" huh Murdock" that bastard" that piss ant" is gonna pay shouted both women! Hah hey Murdock where's Jason" I don't know after that bazooka hit I haven't seen him" ba..what. Damn were getting cornered plus my calculation with shooting aren't gonna cut anymore I could grab one of those pipes though said Allen.

Under the part of the house that was still held up by the car there was a piece of ruble that was moving a bit it was then thrown to the other side of the room" gahh damn Thomas, Thomas, Thomas man where are you? Answer me say something anything Thomas!? AGGH" Thomas..Thomas man you ok" I uh.. don't have much time left do I" half of his body was under the car and rubble" what are you talking about we gotta get you outta here. Dante my boy I want this please let me go with my wife pl*cough* ple"ok ok said Dante"one more thing said Thomas.

By the remains of the barn was an unconscious Jason, Ryan, and Alice not knowing of what is currently happening" hmm what..ohh my head the hell man ahh what said Ryan?

Gahh my arm is" the house guys wake up wake up" huh explosion big boom said Jason. Alice you ok? I think I'll be good" are we still fighting Jerry asked Jason?

I can still hear gun shouts so I say we are and the house. Hey look there still alive said one of the thugs" fill em with lead.

Crap aw I hate the end of the world said Alice as she ducked down to the ground.

Well let's get them" what? Like this man" Ryan positioned himself in a straight-line towards the two and ran as if he was running for his life which he generally was.

As soon as he took off it was as if he was as fast,as lighting every bullet missed him by the time they tried to reload he was holding on to both their arms and kneed them both in the gut. Took there guns and threw them to Alice and Jason" come on guys they need our help lets go!

The group was now pinned down behind one of jerry's car's and the thugs were forcing them back" shit were getting our asses handed to us here said Allen.

Hah this it we are going to win this see " hey where the hell is he. I don't know but it doesn't matter now does it" you are dead wrong" everyone who hear the voice looked behind to see Dante with his swords out and swung them at them" where did he come from? You should be asking where the hell we came from said Jason as he was putting a vice grip on the thug. Gahh" Ryan made him drop the gun and then uppercut him" COME ON LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WERE MADE OF YA-HA shouted Ryan" I couldn't agree with you more said Dante as he stuck his swords through the back of one of them.

Everyone was ducking behind the car came running towards the thugs helping out there friends" well Dante good to see you alive said Murdock" hah I couldn't give up my moral coral that easy if I did you go complete kill crazy and you probably kill anything and everything on the planet. Nah just the douchebags" yeah watch out" said Dante as he ducked a bat" back to back said Murdock.

Four on two huh yeah" huahh" the four men came rushing at Murdock and Dante from four sides Dante ran to the, two on the left and ducked under which he followed up by putting both of his swords in the man. The second try to hit him from behind but was shot in the head" who did that" it was Makoto said Murdock as he took his swords out the men necks. Holy her eyes were closed" hey did you shoot me with your eyes close" it worked didn't it" damn I think I am in love. Wait what?

Less talking more ass kicking said Jason as he barely his ground against one guy" right.

Alice you're ok said Laura" course kiddo why wouldn't I be oh and so is Dante" huh" Laura looked through the mist of it all and saw Dante and her brother fighting four men" DANTE, MURDOCK!

Laura rushed over through almost everyone and everything one of the man tried to get in her way she saw him and jumped on his head putting his head between her legs, she then spun around bringing his head down and her snapping his neck.

Mia and Tia were backing up the injured Ryan" is your arm ok" don't worry just a scratch" you might wanna get down said Tia.

We don't know how we can do this but" all we know is that" WE FUCKING LOVE IT exclaimed both twins. They made both of their swords hit each other, and the dragons on them were glowing green both of their right eyes glowed green and there left eyes glowed the color of their hair.

HAAH they just two little bitches come on" now both said" the two cut the man at the waist making him split in two the other four rushed at them both blocked every bullet or blunt attack they tried to throw at them. Two of them were about to bring there machetes to them but at the same time the two matrix ducked under them and came up from behind them and cut there heads off.

You bitches don't scare me said the man" but before he could get another word out he was dosed with water by Ryan" what were you trying to drown me" Ryan pulled a taser from his back pocket. see you in hell motherfucker. The electricity ran up his body electrocuting him.

I give that's it I give said one of the man as he dropped his gun and put his behind his head, and got on his knees. What no think about Jerry" really I have a question where the hell is your leader Jerry huh" left you hung bleed and dry said Carrie" no he wouldn't" come on man there are only four of us left come on" I rather die with my convictions than a prisoner he pointed the gun to his head and shot himself.

Why I agree with him said two man as they shot each other in the head. So, are you serious about surrendering" yes" what is your name? James Gibbs" ok listen everyone we are bringing him with us" what" are you serious? You can't be fucking serious said Tia. I am we can't forget our humanity and compassion in the midst of all of this now can we" thank you I swear I" BUT YOU ARE GOING TO WATCHED! Why? forgiveness is easy but trust is a whole damn different matter if you don't agree to it well than I can shoot you right here and now.

Ok I agree" good everyone stay here me and Ryan are going to bring the medical stuff" right" sure said Murdock.

The two were walking to the r.v through the path Merta and Thomas showed them. So there both dead huh" yeah said Dante" listen we will worry about that once we get everyone situated ok.

Here we are said Dante as he pointed to the R.v" now that you are here I am going to go take a piss. My cousin" ok here we go... aaaahhh.

Dante was walking to the R.v and was opening the door but was met with a smack to the face" uhh" Dante could barely get his balance back" hey little shit said Jerry as he started to choke him. What thought I ran away no oh no I decided to wait for you all and kill you at the same time once I get you everyone else will be next and I will save that pinked hair bitch for last" gurrg" can't talk can you yes that's it this is the end" for you.

Ryan kicked him in the face making him fall off Dante and was aiming his chainsaw for him Jerry brought out his pistol and tried to shot him but missed three times he tried to shot him.

What was that" gun shot said James" oh no DANTE" RYAN" Ryan was about put his chainsaw through him but Jerry managed to shot him in the leg" GAAHHH! Now watch me shot you're precious bro" Jerry was aiming it for Dante head but nothing came out.

Dante look out" Jerry was rushing towards Dante with the chainsaw" SPLASH.

Dante eyes were shut waiting for the impact of the saw but instead he noticed blood dripping on his face but it wasn't his.

RYAN! Ryan sled off the saw falling on Dante" you're turn gah" Jerry arm was shot by none other than James. Oh god Dante" guys hang on were here please be ok

NO ONE COME OVER HERE shouted Ryan. Ryan wrapped his arm around Dante" no, you can't" shush shush looks like I won't be able to get you to my pad huh I am sorry it also seems I won't be able to see your next birthday. You can't die you're the white lighting remember" I know but my organs are hanging out of me plus I was already loosing to much blood.

Why you why us why, why, why, did this have to happen" I don't know but(cough cough)" Ryan tried to cover the blood that was coming out his mouth" listen Dante I am going to give you one last present ok" ok.

Ryan put his head closer to Dante head and whispered in his ear" you're going to have a good life, you are going to live through this, you're going to help many people, you're going to have a girlfriend, and you're going to have a family and you all will be happy, and you will be a great person" Ryan rubbed the blood that was on his hand and wiped on Dante's face. I promise that you are going to make things better" sto" please let me do this and you will lead this team I know it seems like I am leaving you with a lot of responsibility but I know you can do it I regret I won't get to see you become this amazing person but I know you can do it.

Please" I love you Dante I give you my hopes my dreams and my love my little blood brotherrrr" Ryan body now fell off of Dante his body lying there lifeless with a smile.

WWWWWWWAAAHHHHH NNNNNOOOOOO" Dante now cried on his body.

Hah hah I did it YES I FINALLY DID I MAY NOT HAVE GOTTEN YOU RED CROW BUT I GOT HIM. I love this world I" you son of a bitch said Dante as he had his swords in a scissor formation across his neck" go ahead come on. No I made a promise to your father he told me to burn this place down with his family with it. But, I am afraid I can not keep that promise well not all the way" Dante brought his swords above his head and brought them on Jerry arm.

No how dare you I will find you and kil GAAAH" Dante now cut off his legs" what are you going do to me?

Jason make a fire at the barn now" please don't no hey James help uff" James smacked him in the face" I can't believe I followed you. No I can't be beaten by a bunch of shit" Jason had readied the wood that was going to be used for the fire and lit it up first putting Merta and Thomas bodies there in the fire. No don't put me there with those old farts no! Do it" Jason and Murdock threw him in the fire and watched as the fire took over there bodies" GAAH why are they smiling at me I, I, I'll come back and kill every last one of you as a zombie. I will kill you all I" Jerry saw his parents pull him up to hug him" so these are spirits damn why are they why?

Now Ryan" they brought Ryan body to the fire and layed it upon it. We can no longer go back to our old lives I will lead you I will do everything in power to get us safety.

Everyone was now loaded up in the r.v heading to their actual destination.

Listen no one disturb me please said Dante" as he went to his room he heard thunder and could see lighting and it started raining he put in his headphones and started to listen to the song Long Forgotten Sons by Rise Against.

Laura looked at the door that separated Dante from his friends and couldn't bear herself to say anything.

Like a body we were the organs we had a part a role to play Dante was are heart but Ryan was the blood that ran through us how can a heart work without blood to run through it how can we get back to the way we once were.

**Well here is the final chapter of the first season I will try to update as fast as I can please review and enjoy if you cry it is ok because I actually cried while I wrote this. **


	11. Night of choices

**4 weeks since Z day June 10 11:00am**

"Since the death of Ryan I've been feeling regret about everything almost anything it's been three weeks since we made it to his place.

"Still trying to live with the fact that a month ago we were regular people with regular responsibilities said Dante into his phone. I miss you bro I still don't get what you saw in me that made you give your life for me said Dante trying to hold back tears that was coming to his eyes.

"All I can say is I won't forget what you've done or did for us thanks I still miss you bro, "" Dante stopped and saved the recording, and tied his hair up with the silver rubber band Ryan used. Stepping out of the bathroom of the r.v he looked around to see James asleep in the room next to him.

"Oy James get your lazy ass up now! Alright am up whhhhat is it yawned James"" I think we might need a supply run man. "You think or you know"" I don't know I have to see how much we got first""ok then let me get dress and I'll go with you.

James had orange hair that was in the style of an unkempt he was putting on a red and black sleeveless jacket over his white shirt, wearing blue shorts and some black boots.

"What about everyone else we gonna tell them"" nah lets, let em sleep give them half a day off at least" alright here we go. The R.V. was now moving out of the drive way of their 1 story house the roof was brown the front majority had green and the windows and door was red, the first thing you'd see in the drive way was the garage that was there.

Moving through the streets of the abandoned neighborhood Dante was sharping his blades and loading his police pistol he stole off a dead corpse of a cop he killed last week. " Hey Dante"" what is it man? " Again thank you for forgiving me after Jerry man"" don't sweat it man past shit is the past we have to move on and survive I guess.

"Don't worry am sure you'll get us through this, anyway where are we going"" Allen told me that him, Mia, and Tia saw a rest stop or something yesterday"" do you know where this is at"" Allen drew marked it on his map. Dante showed James the map and started to guide them to their destination.

After 15 minutes of driving they arrived at the gas station"" so how we gonna do this one of stay here? "We both go in"" ok then"" James pulled out his combat shotgun and put the ammunition in his pockets also bringing in his crowbar as well. The two looked through the window to see if they saw any people or infections.

"Anything dude said James"" nothing I can see out here let's go 1..2...3"" the two stormed looking to see if they missed anything. "Alright check for anything that hasn't spoiled and just grab what yea like said Dante.

Looking around for anything James got one of the sacks from r.v and loaded it with goods. Dante was checking to see if anything got by him, he looked at a closet and saw it was slightly open slowly moving towards he open it. "Guuarg"" Dante what is it what's up? He was gesturing to the closet James opened it it was a corpse by the looks of it committed suicide bugs had piled the body he was about to do the same thing as his friend. Before he could he saw something in the corpse hand he quickly took it from it.

Man that stink"" literally forgot I have a weak stomach though what is that"" by the looks a field journal,"" field journal what's it say? James turned to a page and started to read from it"" (Day7 me and my coworkers have locked the doors we have not gone out for any reason unless we deemed it absolutely necessary). "Ok that was useless find another page"" ok oh this seems good (Day12 we barely withstood an attack by a few of the infected got two of my friends were bitten and my other, one is nowhere to be found.

"Wait Dante come look at this page man said James in an urgent tone! "Look here it saids(Day27 I don't have to worry about food thank goodness but it seems with the end of the world my cancer is worst I write this to any one who is out there I heard there's a colony in a mall up in Florida but getting there will be risky I hope this journal was of some help to you whoever found it.

"Colony more or us Dante we have to"" wait a minute how did he hear about this"" radio said both of the men!

The two frantically searched for a radio or some type of communication"" DUDE OVER HERE LOOK"" satellite radio said James"" lets try it out"" hel battery dead. " You think we could get Makoto or Allen to Hotwire this"" maybe said Dante.

Dante was getting the last of the stuff in the r.v once it was loaded up he hit the side motioning it to go. "WOOOH things look like they are starting to look up for us everyone is gonna"" we're not gonna tell them"" James hit the brake making Dante fall out of his seat.

"What,Why!? "Because we don't even know if that thing is still accurate plus we barely got where we are"" but why aren't we telling said James in a now more concerned tone? "I don't want to get there hopes up ,and crush them first lets get this radio up and running see if we can get a signal than we start chasing ghost. James had a look of disbelief at Dante but understood where he was coming from.

"Fine I won't tell them"" thank you.. now let's get back am sure everyone is worry about us right now yes.

"Hey Allen you see them yet asked Jason? " No not... oh wait yes I see em I see em"" Dante and James were welcomed with a greeting by Jason and Allen.

"So, is there a reason why you guys went out"" yeah two supply run and drew the infectoids away from this area shooting guns off, hitting car alarm, yelling my ass off, and that's pretty much it really"" hmmm sweet anyway um can you guys help us get this stuff out"" am gonna go see Makoto.

Inside the Garage was Makoto and Laura have a really passionate conversation but stopped when Dante entered the room"" Makoto could you check oh Laura hey um good morning or evening"" evening it's 2:00 said Makoto. "Hey where were you ,and James"" checking something out hey Makoto we found a satellite radio you think you could fix it or something"" let me see it. Dante let her hold and examine the radio that could be there salivation"" it has all the right parts it just needs a charge give me some time and I should have it running by tonight"" really said Dante and Laura. "Now I don't know for sure ,but give me time.

After talking to Makoto Dante went to see Murdock who was in a different house on the block the group made sure all infected on their street were gone because on their first night they were ambushed by a horde. He went to the backyard of the house to find Murdock polishing his sword skills,"" you know Laura gets worried about you sometimes.

"Why would she be worried asked Murdock?

Probably because when we aren't on runs or fighting for our lives during the day your over here. "I guess say Dante question has Laura told you anything"" no why does she? "No it's nothing forget it ok man"" umm sure.

"By the way can I tell you something man"" Murdock don't tell me your gay and falling for little ol me. Murdock pointed his sword at him and glared him down"" say another dumbass thing and tonight we'll be having minced Dante.

"No we aren't said a voice from behind them"" the voice belonged to Carrie whose hair was not yet in her pigtails she had a white t-shirt that didn't even fit her all the way. "Hey sis what's up said Dante" so you tell him yet"" tell him what yet"" no I was about too though"" about to what.

"This"" Murdock spun Carrie around to where she was facing him and picked her up by her thighs ,and kissed her""..."" sorry how we had to do it but"" WOW!

"I am happy for y'all wow in fact tonight you guys can have the r.v and do whatever you guys want"" really"" yeah really just don't be like Tia and Jason and start trying to sound like animals. Oh one more thing where's Alice?

"Dante she is still asleep she took watch all last night ,so she's tuckered out said Carrie"" like I said when you start to get old you shouldn't strain yourself.

The three long time friends walked back to there house but Murdock and Dante were met with a clothesline. "Uff"" now which one of you called me old said Alice with rage in her eyes. "He did it said Dante as he pointed to Murdock"" thanks man really thank you"" hey I'll take a bullet for you but if its one of my friends then they can kick your ass man.

After that was done with everyone met inside the house.

"Shoot what time is it man asked Tia? Time is 8:00 said Mia"" we'll shit man am hungry what are we having tonight?

"Everyone may I have your attention please said Dante in a sarcastic tone"" for tonight we will be having spaghetti, spinach ,and corn also you may have two slices of bread.

The group dugged in to it loving every bit of it. "Murdock could you take this to Allen and Makoto. "Those two have been spending a lot of time together haven't they said Murdock"" hell who knows they could be a couple right under our noses said Tia. Just as Murdock was about to leave Makoto and Allen burst through the door.

"Eureka everyone me and my lab assistant Allen got this radio to work, and we got a signal from some other guys just a minute ago. Everyone gathered around the radio looking at Makoto trying to find the right channel.

"James let's tell them said Dante"" tell us what asked Carrie? James pulled out the journal from his pocket and put it in the middle of the coffee table"" what's this asked Tia and Mia? " This a dead survivor journal we found it at this gas station said Dante"" so"" he heard that there is a colony of survivors in Florida and he picked it up on this radio. All who was present in the room looked at the journal and radio is astonished Makoto looked at what she was fiddling with and started to hear something""*static* hello flight dog come*static* in"" hello this is flight dog or whatever.

"This isn't the same person is it asked the man on the radio? Dante walked over to the kitchen table and took the microphone from Makoto's hand"" no sir me and my friend James found this radio at a gas station we found the guy there dead I am sorry.

There was an awkward silence before the person spoke again. "I see so it finally got him huh"" where are you anyway? I've been driving my truck around trying to find anyone I could help.

" What are you gonna do now"" who knows thank you for telling me the truth at least some people have their sanity left. The person hung up the mic and the radio was once again full of static.

"So, are we gonna go to Florida or not asked Carrie? "Hard to say at this point do any of you think we should leave"" Honestly I think we'd be better right here man said Jason"" How come asked Allen? ""We'll we've done this good without moving to far ,but if we leave we have to start all over again,"" I think that is the exact reason we should leave said Laura.

"Think about it we've been stocking up on food, have electricity still because of Makoto big ass brain, but we haven't found any survivors"" get to the point because I don't completly get this?" What she is saying Jason is that we're being selfish said Allen"" so shouldn't we be doing that" yeah guys its not like we can go outside and have a fucking yard sale said Tia. Everyone or no one knew which course of action they should take.

Makoto this is a satellite radio right"" yeah why? " Tonight for one night only we will be doing a broadcast"" on what asked Alice? "Us ""HUH exclaimed everyone!

Dante explained to them what he was about to do and they didn't know what to think of the idea ,but go along with it and see the results.

"Ok I've got it set up so this should do it take a crack at it Dante said Makoto as she gave him the mic. " Hello um yea I don't know if there's anyone out there listening in zombie land ,but just here me out ,and sorry for the horrible pun. "My name is Dante Shepard I was a student at Saint Olympus High we barely made it out of Dallas alive no it doesn't stop there.

"I am sure by now you've all realized that these infecoids are blind death dumbass. We are going too lose this war if we don't band together, we are all going to die if we can not put aside are differences ,"and come together what am saying is UNLESS WE BECOME ONE WE WILL BECOME NONE! "In two days we will be leaving Houston to find another place ,the supplies currently here should last us a 2weeks, we will be taking half of it leaving in total enough food, water, and other supplies that should last 8 people 10 days after that your on your own.

To all who are out there we must take our planet back, we must work as one, or we will lose. " This is Dante Shepard you are not alone you are the resistance, you are the cure. "So we now know what we're gonna do next right let's get ready.

The group all went to there respective areas to sleep.

**Inside R.V**

Currently inside the R.V. is Murdock and Carrie Murdock was in the middle of making the two of them coffee. "Hey babe you want sugar or cream, babe Carrie! "Huarr what what is it?

"Coffee"" oh um yeah sugar lots please"" ok sugar"" hey Murdock you think we're good friends"" what do you mean"" it just seems he is different I mean he knew how to fight in school but he was always bullied though and we run to the day to save him. "Yeah as he got older things changed"" I just fell like he is trying to it all by himself and I am not in the mood for coffee said Carrie as she walked to the sink.

Carrie watched as the brown liquid went down the drain never to be seen again she was about to move but felt two arms wrap around her waist. The arms belonged to Murdock and he pulled her closer to him ,she could hear his heartbeat so loud when he was around her.

"Look babe everything is different now we no longer have to protect him but we protect you for example you need protection right now. "Huh? " Yeah we are alone after all I mean I could kiss you like this"" Murdock put her on the counter and crushed his lips on top of hers she kissed him back moaning into it. She tried to touch him but he grabbed both of her arms with one hand"" what are woah? Carrie hands were now above her head she had a look of fright but it turned to a stare of desperation she was ready for him to take her.

"Now I could open your beautiful shirt like this"" whatever mental prepairness Murdock had was gone as soon as he opened her shirt it got even worse his member was barely awake because of the kiss but looking this made him even hyper. He looked at how her c-cup breast seemed to be so perfect he then let go of her hands and started to fondle her right breast and kiss her right one. Carrie wasn't even trying to stop him she patted his head telling him to go lower ,from kissing her right breast he started to go lower to her stomach, bellybutton, to where he met the thing half of the boys his school dreamed about her now soaked pussy. "I can open up your legs like this, Take off your wet soaked panties like this,"" now what?

"What else I claim you for my own"" Murdock kissed her inner thighs teasing her finally going in for the gold his tongue right through her and she could tell. Not even giving her anytime to enjoy his tongue started to travel around her wet slit. Carrie felt she was losing it she pulled his head closer into her and started to uncontrollably hump his face the more she did that the farther his tongue went inside her and she was making sure it did.

He grabbed her by her tight ass and put her knees over his shoulders and lifted her up her upper body floating in the air. "Oooh yes keep sucking baby oh shitt don't stop"" Murdock could tell by her high pitch scream she was ready to cum he let his tongue go in another and with that she had her first orgasm.

He cleaned her up put her down and looked how beautiful she is now her shirt no longer on her her pants barely over he knees. Carrie came up to him and forcibly took his shirt off examing the musceles he built over the years and once again had another makeout session"" hey Carrie your delicious"" don't say something embara"" he silenced her with a kiss and she moaned into it.

I want more"" Murdock grabbed her by the back of her thighs and started to carry her.

"The fuck are you doing"" am taking this shit to the fucking bedroom"" the two were never seen for the rest of the night.

**Inside the house**

Dante was looking at a map on how to get to there location that is supposedly to be a paradise fort. "Damn it really is quiet tonight wonder whateveryone else is doing. "Dante could barely hear footsteps coming up from behind him just as he was about to turn around his eyes were covered and the back of his head felt something soft.

"Guess who? "Let me see soft hands smells ,like cherries , and big boobs that are hitting my head what's up Laura. Laura laughed at how he was able to figure out it was her.

"So, why are you up so late asked Laura? "Trying to find the quickest and safiest route to Florida"" ah ha hmmm hey could you do me a favor"" sure whhhha.

Laura was only in her blue jeans and her sports bra"" what do you want help with"" I want you"" wha"" shush said Laura as she silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. I like you Dante ,I love so please accept me"" Laura moved in closer and tiptoed to get closer to his face, Dante being impatient grabbed her ass and kissed her Laura now letting him put her on the table.

"I like you too now this seems unfair your top halve is exposed but mine"" come on you have to be fair said Laura as she lifted Dante shirt off of him. Dante torso was exposed and the scar on his chest was as well Laura looked at it wondering how he got but before she could ask she was being picked up and getting carried to the leather couch. Dante dropped her on there looking at her letting his instincts come out a bit slowly hovering over her body as he went kissing her until their lips met again.

Laura saw the passion Dante had in his eyes and knew she was going to enjoy it once he was loose ,Dante was doing opposite of Laura and was staring at her double d cup boobs. " Hey Laura let me get you out of that horrible bra"" Dante slowly put his hands behind her back and pulled it off of her.

Just like when they first met his heart was about to dance out of his chest the cool night air made Laura hot pink nipples hard and since a hard zombie killer was over her she would soon become putty in his hands.

"You can do whatever you want to them"" at that he to violently massage her boobs not letting go of her body at all. (My wow this feels right, it feel perfect I don't want to let her go I want bang the life out of her ass I want to love her Laura I love but I will never let anyone else have you said Dante in his mind.

He started to suck on her right boob loving the sweet thing that was in his mouth his left hand let go of her boob and slipped his hand in her jeans fingering her sex.

"Hearing you like this feels"" shut up and don't stop please said Laura"" Dante hip started to grind up against her indicating he could no longer take just playing with her, kissing her neck he huskily whispered in her ear. "Laura can I put it in please"" wait baby stop ,stop stop ,stop"" what is it did I hurt you.

"No just ..do you have a condom""(shit, shit, shit, shit)"" um no do you ""no"" Dante groaned out of frustration because both of them want to do this.

"Until we get some condoms we are both gonna have to hold back huh said Dante"" hey can we cuddle tonight asked Laura? "Yea I would like that said Dante. Laura was now in front of Dante and Dante behind her holding on to her.

"Good night baby"" night Laura.

As everyone was having there on fun in the Garage was Makoto with the satellite radio she put it on a secret underground channel. "Who are you how'd"" this is master planner access code 41460"" sorry master planner um where are you? "We got a hold of this weird broadcast this idiot actually trying to help people"" never mind that tell gender bender to get project evolution started back up I have M.I.T.A.

**OK BEEN A WHILE SINCE DONE THIS STORY NOW IF YOU WILL EXSCUSE ME I HAVE BEEN WRITING FOR SIX HOURS SO AM GOING TO BED HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS FIRST LEMON SCENES SO HAD TO COME OUT AND WING IT YA HA**


End file.
